A Real Hero
by DPRRluvJ13MM
Summary: A young orphan girl named Allyson, has always wanted to know about the ghost boy! What will happen when she meets him? Set 14 yrs. into the future! Some humor but not much!
1. Forget How To Remember

_**This is a story I've been working really hard on, I hope you all like it! It's different then most of my stories because it's not completely humor, but it's still good, so please read and review! I don't want any flames! Mariya didn't write any of this, it's all me (Alex) I hope you like it!**_

**A Real Hero!**

**Chapter 1: Forget How To Remember!**

Little Allyson sat on the porch of the orphanage reading the paper.

_It's been 14 years since the notorious ghost boy, Danny Phantom, has attacked our city. We will celebrate the loose of lives and his horrible act tomorrow on April 3rd. Remember to go to the Amity Park ghost memorial tomorrow and remember those who lost their lives that day._

Allyson had read through that article over and over again. She had always found it fascinating how much commotion a ghost could cause. She always wanted to know more, but she wasn't allowed to leave the orphanage for something as silly as that.

Allyson was 8 years old. She had dirty blonde hair that reached the middle of her spine and dark green eyes. She always wore a pink shirt with a little red heart in the middle of the collar and purple overalls over it. Part of her hair was pulled back into a little ponytail in the back of her head but strands of her were lose and stayed on the side of her head.

The reason she was at the orphanage, her father had died before she was born and her mother died after she had her. Allyson never even knew her parents, she never made any friends, she was always in the background trying to read about the ghost boy in the newspaper articles she snuck off with.

She looked up from the paper and saw a tall African American man with glasses and a red bureau cap. He was fiddling with a PDA of some sort. He walked up to Allyson and said: "Excuse me young lady, but I'm fresh out of money, could I take a look at that paper really quick? I'll give it right back."

"Sure," Allyson said forgetting the don't talk to strangers rule. She noticed when he read the article about the ghost boy, he seemed sad, like he didn't really want to read it.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Oh nothing, it's just, I had a friend I lost that day," the man said handing Allyson the paper back.

"Who was your friend?" Allyson asked. "His name was…Danny," the man said. "Wasn't that the name of the ghost boy?" Allyson asked. "Yeah," the man said in a small voice.

"Allyson! What are you doing? I'm sorry Mr. Foley, I try to tell her not to talk to people on the street, she just never listens," a woman from inside the orphanage who has messy gray hair and a purple dress with a blue apron said.

"It's alright Ms. Kutch, I was actually having a nice conversation with this young lady," the man, Mr. Foley, said. "Really? Well, that's a surprise, she never talks when she's in the orphanage, do you Ally?" the woman, Ms. Kutch, said.

"No, Ms. Kutch," Allyson said. "And yet you always find time to open your mouth out here, don't you?" Ms. Kutch said. "Yes," Allyson said. "Yes, what?" Ms. Kutch asked. "Yes Ms. Kutch," Allyson said.

"Well Mr. Foley, I'm sure Amity's best technician is very busy, so I'll let you get on your way," Ms. Kutch said grabbing Allyson's arm trying to pull her inside.

"Actually, I'm not doing anything, you know, being this time of year again," Mr. Foley said. "Well, I'm a bit preoccupied today, so, I'll let you be on your way, good day," Ms. Kutch said pulling Allyson inside and slamming the door behind her.

"Look Ally, I don't need you talking to anyone this week, this is not a good week to talk to anyone," Ms. Kutch said. "Is it because of the ghost boy?" Allyson asked.

"The ghost boy is not something an 8 year old should be concerned with, we have the Fenton's to do that," Ms. Kutch said. Allyson said nothing. She wanted to meet the Fenton's, maybe they could explain this whole thing to her.

"Now get in there and make your bed," Ms. Kutch said pushing Allyson into a room with twelve bunk beds full of kids.

Allyson went to her bed, but instead of making it, she pulled out some news paper clippings she had taken from the paper. "Why do you bother doing that, you know you'll just get in trouble," a girl with red hair in pigtails and a navy blue dress asked.

"Haven't you ever wondered what happened with the ghost boy Sarah?" Allyson asked. "No, I already know! The ghost boy was doing all this nice stuff, then one day, he just attacked everyone," the girl, Sarah, said.

"Well maybe he had a good reason as to why he did that, maybe he was hurt inside, maybe he was under some kind of spell," Allyson said. "Maybe you're just crazy," Sarah said and went back to her own bed.

Allyson had hoped to run away from the orphanage ever since she had met Sarah five years ago. Sarah was a rotten ten year old who thought she knew everything, but she didn't, no one knows everything. Allyson never felt discouraged around Sarah, she just didn't like her attitude and the way she would blame everything wrong she did on Allyson, which was one of the reasons Ms. Kutch hated Allyson so much.

Allyson decided she would sneak out that night, no matter what happened, she would find out about the ghost boy.

That night, Allyson packed up all her newspaper clippings and a bottle of water in a bag and crept silently out the door. She walked down the sidewalk slowly and quietly looking around to make sure no one was after her.

When she had reached the end of the sidewalk, a red van pulled up to her. She fell back and Mr. Foley stepped out. "Hey, haven't I seen you before?" he asked. "Yes," Allyson said truthfully.

"Why are you out here instead of there?" Mr. Foley asked. "I ran away, I want to know about the ghost boy, I never liked it there anyway," Allyson said. Mr. Foley sighed and said: "Look kid, take it from me, you don't want to know about the ghost boy."

"Why not?" Allyson asked. "Well, it's not really something most people like to talk about," Mr. Foley said. "But I just want know what happened on April 3rd fourteen years ago," Allyson said. "It's a bit more complicated then that kid," Mr. Foley said. "How do you know?" Allyson asked.

Mr. Foley sighed. "You're not gonna give up are you?" he asked. "No," Allyson said. "Look, I don't mean to crush your dreams or anything, but that day was the worst day in Amity Park history, no one who wasn't there should know anything about it, I say you just forget everything you know about it, you'll only hurt yourself from knowing," Mr. Foley said.

"It can't be that bad," Allyson said. "It was, and still is, don't try to find out about it, just forget how to remember it," Mr. Foley said. "But I want to know SO bad, please Mr. Foley, please tell me what happened," Allyson pleaded.

"I can't," Mr. Foley said. "Yes you can, you just don't want to," Allyson said. "Smart for such a young girl, but I still don't want you to get hurt," Mr. Foley said.

Allyson was about to started crying when she came to this thought. "Where do the Fenton's live?" she asked.

"The Fenton's? Why do you want know…oh no, I'm not telling you where they live," Mr. Foley said catching on. "Alright," Allyson said.

"I'm sorry kid," Mr. Foley said. He started to get back in his car when Allyson said: "Mr. Foley, can I go with you?"

Mr. Foley looked at the girl. "I-I don't think I can," he said. "Why not?" Allyson asked. "You belong to the orphanage," Mr. Foley said. "Please, please can I go with you," Allyson pleaded once again.

Mr. Foley thought for a while then said: "Alright, you go back to the orphanage tonight and we'll see about it tomorrow, okay?" "Okay," Allyson said and ran back to the orphanage. Mr. Foley got into his car and drove off.

Allyson snuck back in without making a noise and went straight to sleep. She thought about what Mr. Foley had said, but she didn't want to forget, she still wanted to know.


	2. Allyson's New Home

**Chapter 2: Allyson's New Home**

The next day, Allyson went to the cafeteria and sat quietly on the end of the table. She was half way through with her bread when there was a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Ms. Kutch asked getting up. When she opened the door, she saw Mr. Foley. "Mr. Foley, what brings you here this early?" Ms. Kutch asked.

"I'm here to adopt one of your lovely children," Mr. Foley said. "Oh, well come right in, we're finishing up breakfast," Ms. Kutch said. Mr. Foley walked into the cafeteria. Allyson smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Alright children, this is Mr. Foley, he's going to adopt one of you lucky ducklings," Ms. Kutch said. Allyson rolled her eyes, Ms. Kutch always acting like a sweet nursery school teacher when people came to adopt anyone.

Sarah got up from her seat and ran up to Mr. Foley. She hugged his left leg and said: "I'll be a sweet, loving daughter Mr. Foley." "Thank you, but I was sort of thinking of this little girl," Mr. Foley said motioning to Allyson.

"Her? You're-you're joking, right? Allyson is very messy, she's a trouble maker…" Ms. Kutch started. "She's a freak," Sarah finished letting go of Mr. Foley's leg. "Yes Sarah, go back to your seat, Mr. Foley, why do you want Allyson, what could make you want her?" Ms. Kutch asked.

"She seems like a very sweet girl, and I'll pay you fifty dollars for her," Mr. Foley said. "I'm sorry, but not Ally, she's my little baby, I can't get anyone else to clean the crawl space under the stairs, I mean, she's so cute," Ms. Kutch said.

"One hundred dollars," Mr. Foley said. "One hundred dollars? Seriously?" Ms. Kutch asked in awe.

"I got an early pay this morning, so I've got exactly two thousand dollars," Mr. Foley said writing something down. "Tw-two thousand do-dollars?" Ms. Kutch stuttered.

"Well, I have the check filled out here, one hundred dollars, but if you really want to keep her so badly…" Mr. Foley started.

"Oh, I don't need her that badly, I mean, if you want her, you can have her, here you go and I'll take that," Ms. Kutch said pushing Allyson out of the chair and taking the check.

"Great, I'll just fill out the papers and be on my way," Mr. Foley said. "Oh, yes sir, absolutely, and thank you again for the money, much appreciated," Ms. Kutch said.

"You're welcome ma'am," Mr. Foley said. He and Ms. Kutch left to get the adoption papers and the kids all stared at Allyson. "What does that man see in you?" Sarah asked.

Allyson just smiled and walked off. The kids all sat in awe and didn't even bother to finish eating.

When the papers where all done, Allyson got all her stuff and got into Mr. Foley's car. "Bye everyone," Allyson called. "Bye," everyone called back unenthusiastically.

Mr. Foley started up the car and he and Allyson rode off. Allyson watched the orphanage slowly disappear behind her and smiled widely.

"Thanks Mr. Foley, or can I just call you dad?" Allyson asked. "Whatever you want," Mr. Foley said.

The car pulled up in front of a big blue and white house. The two got out and went inside. It was a regular house with a living room, kitchen, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms, but since Allyson had never seen a real house before, it was all new to her.

"Wow, this is amazing," Allyson said in awe. "And it's your house now too," Mr. Foley said. Allyson smiled. "Come on, let's go see your room," Mr. Foley said.

"I have a room? Of my own? Really?" Allyson asked. "Yep, c'mon," Mr. Foley said grabbing Allyson's stuff.

They went upstairs to a room that looked like it was brand new except for the already made bad and some batteries and wires on the floor. "This use to be my room," Mr. Foley said dropping Allyson's stuff on the bed and picking up the stuff on the floor.

Allyson jumped onto the bed and rolled around on it. "This is awesome! I'm the luckiest kid from that orphanage," Allyson said.

"I'm glad I can make you happy," Mr. Foley said and walked out. Allyson opened some of the drawers and found a yearbook from 14 years ago.

Interested, Allyson pulled it out and looked through it. She looked at the freshman's and saw a 14 year old boy who looked similar to Mr. Foley, ironically, his name was Tucker Foley.

There was a girl with black shoulder length hair, purple eyes, and purple lipstick named Sam Manson to the left of Tucker's picture, and to the right of Tucker's picture was a boy with messy black hair and light blue eyes named Danny Fenton.

He looked shockingly close to the ghost boy, but that was impossible, he couldn't have been the ghost boy, or could he have?

"Allyson, what are you doing?" Mr. Foley asked. "Who are these people?" Allyson asked showing him the yearbook. "Oh, that, that was my yearbook when I was in my freshman year of high school," Mr. Foley said.

"Is that you?" Allyson asked pointing to Tucker. "Yeah, that was me," Mr. Foley said. "Cool, who are the two next to you?" Allyson asked.

"The girl is one of my friends, Sam Manson, I just saw her the other day, she still hasn't changed a bit, she's actually in her own business, she owns Manson's Vegetable House," Mr. Foley said.

"I've heard of that place, it's all ultra-recycalo-vegetarian friendly," Allyson said. "Yep, that's Sam for ya," Mr. Foley said.

"Who's that?" Allyson asked pointing to Danny. Mr. Foley's face dropped a bit. He sighed and said: "That was my best friend Danny Fenton." "What happened to him?" Allyson asked.

"I lost him when the ghost boy attacked," Mr. Foley said. "You mean he died?" Allyson asked. "Well, sort of, he kind of, well, it's not important, the point is he's gone and we all just have to move on," Mr. Foley said closing the yearbook.

Alyson sighed. She was happy Mr. Foley allowed her to be his child, but at this rate, she would never find out anything about the ghost boy.


	3. Allyson Meets Sam

**Before I start, someone in their review asked if this was an AU story with no human rights. Well, it's not AU, but I'm not really sure the way this story is written is exactly how the world works! Anyway, I hope you're not confused anymore! Please continue reading!**

**Chapter 3: Allyson meets Sam**

A little later, Mr. Foley went into Allyson's room and said: "I've got to go to work and I shouldn't leave you here, so, do you want to come to work with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to," Allyson said jumping off her bed. "Great, let's go," Mr. Foley said.

They got in the car and drove to the technology center. It was a huge building with tons of little sectioned off offices where people were fiddling with different technology pieces.

"You can sit here," Mr. Foley said pulling out a rolling chair. Allyson sat in it.

Just then, a woman with black shoulder length hair, purple sunglasses, purple lipstick, a small purple jacket and black high heels walked in and up to Mr. Foley.

"I need my cell phone repaired, they say you're they one to see," she said handing him a purple cell phone with black bat wings on the front. It looked like it had broken in half.

Mr. Foley looked up and said: "Sam?" "Tucker?" the woman said pushing her glasses up revealing her purple eyes.

"Well, isn't this a small world, I just saw you a couple of days ago at the coffee shop, I didn't say anything though, it looked like you were busy," Mr. Foley, Tucker, said.

"Oh my gosh, Tucker, I haven't seen you in years, how are doing?" the woman, Sam, asked. "I'm doing great, how are you?" Tucker asked.

"Great, hey, are you married?" Sam asked. "No, why?" Tucker asked. "You've got a cute little girl in the back," Sam said looking at Allyson.

"Oh, Allyson, I just adopted her," Tucker said. "Well, she's a cutie," Sam said. "Thanks, now excuse me while I get the screws and screwdrivers," Tucker said getting out of the office and walking down the hall.

"So, Allyson right? How do you like Tucker?" Sam asked. "He's nice, he's good taste in hats, he seems to have a good job," Allyson said.

Sam giggled and said: "Well, tell me about yourself, what do you like to do?" Sam asked. "Well, I wanna know about the ghost boy, but Tucker won't talk about it," Allyson said.

"Yeah, I can imagine why," Sam muttered to herself. "What?" Allyson asked. "Nothing, it's just, his, and my, best friend disappeared on this day fourteen years ago," Sam said.

Oh, well, enough about me, what about you, what do YOU like to do?" Allyson asked. "Well, I like to try and make the world a better place, I like reading scary stories…" Sam started.

"Are YOU married?" Allyson asked. "What? Oh, no, not yet anyway, I actually have someone who asked me to marry him and I said yes," Sam said. "Oh really? Who is it, what's his name?" Allyson asked.

"Wow, you certainly like to know a lot of stuff," Sam said. "Well, I'm interested to know," Allyson said.

"Okay, his name is Kevin, he's this really nice guy who's the co-owner of the Skulk and Lurk, which is my favorite book store, and he always come to my restaurant, Manson's Vegetable House, so we always talk and stuff," Sam said.

"Hm, sounds like a nice guy," Allyson said. "Yeah, he is," Sam said. "Who is?" Tucker asked. "This guy she's gonna marry," Allyson said. Sam turned bright red.

"Really, that's awesome Sam, when's the wedding?" Tucker asked. "Actually, it's today," Sam said. "Great, who's the lucky guy?" Tucker asked. "Kevin," Sam said turning redder.

"Kevin as in Kevin Grimmer?" Tucker asked. "Yes," Sam said looking like she wanted to change the subject. "Wow, I never knew you would go for that guy, that's great, wish I could go, but I'm really busy today, and you know, the whole memorial thing tonight," Tucker said starting to work on Sam's cell phone.

"Well, yeah, the weddings at 4:00 pm, so, if you have time, here's an invitation," Sam said pulling out an invitation from a purple purse that was shaped like a bat. Tucker took it and said: "I think I've got time." "Great," Sam said.

Tucker finished her phone in about two minutes and gave it back to her. "Thanks," she said. All of a sudden it rang. "And perfect timing too," Tucker said.

Sam smirked and opened the phone. "Hello? …Oh Kevin! …Oh, I just got my phone fixed, I sort of dropped it on my way…Really?...Great, I'll see you there…bye!" Sam said and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Tucker asked. "Kevin said he's got something for me, I've gotta go, hope to see you at the wedding Tucker, bye!" Sam said as she left.

"Bye Sam!" Tucker called off. "She seems nice, if we can go to the wedding, can I come?" Allyson asked. "Sure," Tucker said. Allyson smiled.


	4. Kevin Grimmer

**Chapter 4: Kevin Grimmer**

Sam walked into the Skulk and Lurk and walked up to the counter. "Kevin," she said. A man flat black hair and five o'clock shadow walked out from the back. He was dressed in a gothic punk outfit but the look on his face made him seem very nice.

"Hey sweetie," the man said. He kissed her lightly on the lips but she pushed him off. "Not until AFTER the wedding Kevin," she said. The man, Kevin, laughed and said: "I have something for you." "Okay," Sam said.

"Close you eyes and hold out your hands," Kevin said. "Okay," Sam said closing her eyes and holding her hands out.

"Okay, are they closed?" Kevin asked. "They're closed," Sam said. "Are you sure?" Kevin asked. "Yes," Sam said.

"Are you REALLY sure?" Kevin asked. "Kevin," Sam said punching his arm. "Hey, hey, with that attitude I might not give it to you," Kevin said. "Come on baby," Sam said.

"Okay," Kevin said placing something in Sam's hands. "Okay, open your eyes," Kevin said. Sam opened her eyes and saw a copy of _Dark Spirits_. "Oh my gosh, thank you, how'd you…" Sam started.

"They only had one copy left so I kept it in the back just for you," Kevin said. "Aw, you're so sweet, and you still bother to work here," Sam said.

They both laughed and Kevin said: "So, why did you want it so bad again?" Sam didn't say anything. Kevin sighed and said: "It's because of Danny, isn't it?"

"Look, Kevin…he was my friend, and I…" Sam started. "You liked him, didn't you?" Kevin asked. Sam turned red and said: "No! Well, maybe…just a little."

Kevin sighed. "Maybe this isn't a good idea," he said. "What? No! No, it's just, I miss him, I know I can't bring him back, but, even if I can, I love you now," Sam said.

"Well, okay," Kevin said. Sam smiled. "So, do you have a dress yet?" Kevin asked. "No, and does it HAVE to be white?" Sam asked. "Yes," Kevin said. "You're lucky, you get to wear black," Sam muttered to herself.

Kevin laughed and said: "Well, you should probably get one before the crowds form," Kevin said. "Yeah, you're right, bye," Sam said. "Bye," Kevin said.

Sam walked out and Kevin sat in his chair. Just then, someone walked in. It was a dark skinned woman with an orange skirt and yellow shirt on. She had jade green eyes, short curly black hair, and looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"Hello miss, what can I do for you?" Kevin asked. "Hi, do you have a copy of _Dark Spirits_?" the woman asked. "I'm so sorry, but I just sold our last copy," Kevin said.

The woman sighed and banged her head on the counter. "What's wrong?" Kevin asked. "I really need that book, I work at Axion lab," the woman said. "Oh, did you need it for tonight?" Kevin asked.

"What do you think?" the woman snapped. "Just asking," Kevin said. The woman sighed and said: "Sorry, I've been up all night trying to find one." "I'm sorry, I wish I could help," Kevin said. "It's alright, good day sir," the woman said walking out.

Kevin sighed and leaned back in his chair. He almost felt guilty now giving Sam that book, but he knew how much she wanted it.


	5. The Boy in the Office

**Chapter 5: The Boy in the Office**

Tucker locked up the office and said: "Okay, you stay here, I'm gonna go pick us up some lunch, anything you want in particular?" "No, I'm not really that hungry," Allyson said. She was use to not getting much food.

"Okay, just don't move, I'll be right back," Tucker said. Allyson sat in the office and didn't move. She had also been use to standing completely still, she would stiffen herself in the shadows at night at the orphanage so no one would see her reading.

She saw some newspaper articles pinned to the wall and decided to read them.

One had a picture of Sam next to her restaurant and it said:

_Miss Samantha Manson has opened up a new restaurant called Manson's Vegetable House. It is completely ultra-recycalo-vegetarian and totally animal friendly._

Another one had a picture of Tucker with a PDA with a bow on it and it said:

_The world's greatest technician, Tucker Foley, is celebrating his 25th birthday this week. His first official gift was a new PDA from his office employees._

A third one had a picture of a woman with short curly black hair in front of a place called Axion Lab and it said:

_Because of recent events, Axion Lab's owner, Valerie Gray, has insisted that we have the memorial for April 3rd inside Axion itself to keep safe incase of any rouge ghost attacks. Though citizens find that unlikely, Miss Gray claims it's for protection purposes._

Allyson wondered if this Valerie person would know anything about the ghost boy. As soon as she thought that, she saw a newspaper clipping with a picture of the ghost boy on it. He had snow white hair and bright glowing green eyes, his face resembled Danny Fenton's but it looked miserable. The article read:

_Notorious ghost boy, Danny Phantom, disappeared from Amity Park after attacking millions of citizens yesterday, April 3rd. No one knows if he will return, but we are putting the head ghost hunters, Jack and Maddie Fenton in charge of town patrol._

'Fenton? Maybe they were related to that Danny kid,' Allyson thought. Just then, she heard a low noise. She turned around and didn't see anything. She heard the noise again.

This time when she heard it, it sounded like a low whimper. "Hello?" Allyson said quietly. There was no answer, but the noise happened again.

Allyson got out of the chair and walked over to where she heard the noise. She looked under the desk and gasped.

She was pretty sure her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she was almost certain she was staring straight at the ghost boy. He looked about exactly the way he did in all the pictures she had seen of him fourteen years ago except he looked as if he hadn't slept in fourteen years.

She was about to scream when he covered her mouth. "Shhh! I don't need anyone to I'm here," he said. "Why are you here?" she asked taking his hand off her mouth.

"I don't know, I was just wandering around and I saw you and…I don't know, I just wanted someone to talk to, you seemed nice," he said. "I am nice, and I wanna talk to you too," Allyson said.

"Really?" he asked. "Yeah, I've read stuff about you, I'm really interested," Allyson said. "How old are you?" the ghost boy asked. "Eight," Allyson said. "Wow, I didn't even read the newspaper when I was eight," he said.

"You were eight?" Allyson asked. "Well, yeah. I mean, I was human once," he said. "Really, do you miss your family?" Allyson asked.

The ghost boy took a deep breath and said: "Yes." "I don't know what a family's like, I never had one, well I did have one, but, they sorta, died," Allyson said. "I'm sorry," the ghost boy said looking shocked.

"It's okay, I don't mind, I got adopted today," Allyson said. "Oh that's great," the ghost boy said. "Why does everyone think you're evil, you seem so so nice," Allyson said.

"Well, it's about what I did fourteen years ago and…" the ghost boy started. "Allyson! I'm back!" came Tucker's voice.

"Oh no, it's my dad, well, you know, the guy who adopted me," Allyson said. "I gotta go," the ghost boy said. He turned invisible and flew threw the roof. Quickly he stuck his head through the roof and said: "Don't tell anyone I was here." He then disappeared.

Allyson started at the roof in amazement, she had just had a conversation with the ghost boy, the one she had always wondered about. She wished she could tell someone, but she didn't want to do that if he didn't want her to.

Just then, the door opened and Tucker walked in. "Hi Ally, did you behave?" he asked setting down a bag. "Yeah, I stayed in the office the whole time," Allyson said truthfully.

"That's good," Tucker said. He pulled something out of the bag. "I know you're not very hungry but I got you a chocolate shake anyway," he said giving her a cup with a bendy straw.

Allyson started drinking it and instantly said: "This is good." "I thought you'd like it," Tucker said getting his own food out.

Allyson became so busy drinking her shake that she almost completely forgot about the ghost boy, but still not completely.


	6. Shopping Trip

**Okay! Just a quick thing! There's a reason I put no flames in the summary, it means I want no dissing! Please don't diss me for no reason! I'm all for constructive criticism but no cussing, insults, etc. Anyway, enjoy the story for those of you who like it!**

**Chapter 6: Shopping Trip**

After lunch, Tucker looked at the clock. "We've got an hour left of break, wanna get some new clothes?" he asked. "For me? Really?" Allyson asked. "Man, did they torture at that orphanage? C'mon, let's go," Tucker said. Allyson giggled and followed him.

They went to the Amity Park Mall and went into the Abyss store. "Wow! Look at all this stuff! This is amazing!" Allyson said looking at all the clothes. "What do you like?" Tucker asked.

"Uh, how about this?" Allyson asked pointing to a blue short sleeve shirt with purple butterflies on it. "Sure, go try it on in the dressing room over there," Tucker said giving her the shirt and pointing to a dressing room. Allyson took the shirt and ran happily to the dressing room.

Tucker turned around and saw Sam looking at some white dresses. "They're all so…disgusting," she said looking at them. "Then why would you buy it?" Tucker asked. Sam turned around.

"Oh, hi Tucker, I need one for the wedding, apparently, white dresses are a brides 'dress code'," Sam said. "I fell sorry for you," Tucker sat patting her shoulder. Sam rolled her eyes and said: "Where's Allyson?" "She's trying on a shirt," Tucker said.

"That's great that you're buying her clothes Tuck, now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go look for something that I'll regret wearing," Sam said. Tucker laughed and said: "Bye Sam." "Bye Tuck," Sam said and left the store.

Tucker walked over to the dressing rooms and knocked on Allyson's door. "You okay in there?" he asked. "I don't have any pants," Allyson said. "Uh, one second," Tucker said.

He ran and grabbed some random light green pants and ran to her dressing room again. "Here you go," Tucker said. Allyson opened the door, grabbed the pants, and said: "Thanks!" then closed the door and put them on. She opened the door and said: "They fit!"

"Looks great, let's see what else we can find in the next 40 minutes before we have to go," Tucker said. "We can get more?" Allyson asked. "Yep," Tucker said. "Man, I've missed out on a lot," Allyson said.

In a dress store, Sam was looking for a wedding dress. "This could take a while, good thing I've got two hours," Sam said. "Sam?" came a familiar voice. Sam saw a woman with curly black hair and jade green eyes. It was the same one on the newspaper clipping and the one who went into the book store.

"Valerie?" Sam asked. "I can't believe it, I haven't seen you in years," Valerie said hugging Sam. Sam almost choked and said: "It's great to see you too Val." Valerie let go of Sam and said: "What are you doing here? I never knew you to be a…uh…white dress person."

"Well, I need it for the wedding," Sam said. "Are you getting married?" Valerie asked. "Yeah, today," Sam said. "That's great Sam, I wish I knew, I'd love to come," Valerie said.

"Well, I do have an invitation, so you can come," Sam said pulling out an invitation. As much as she hated to do this, Valerie was pretty nice, she didn't want to be mean or anything.

"Really, thanks Sam, do you want to shop together?" Valerie asked. "Uh, sure, I guess," Sam said sheepishly. "Great, c'mon," Valerie said pulling Sam around the store.

Back in the Abyss store, Allyson had bought four shirts, five pairs of pants, and three beanie caps. "That was fun!" Allyson said. "Good thing everything was one sale," Tucker said relieved.

"Do you think we could do this again tomorrow?" Allyson asked. "Maybe," Tucker said. "Do you think we could get another shake soon?" Allyson asked. "Well, maybe after work," Tucker said. "Okay," Allyson said.

On their way to the car, Tucker was checking his watch and accidentally bumped into someone. "I am SO sorry, I wasn't looking," Tucker said. "Oh that's okay…Tucker?!" the person said.

The person was a woman who looked about 30 with red hair pulled back in a bun, light blue eyes, and a light purple business outfit. "Jazz? Wow! I'm bumping into everyone today, I just saw Sam twice today," Tucker said.

"Really? Awesome! Does that mean you're going to the wedding?" the woman, Jazz, asked. "If I can get off work early," Tucker said. He helped Jazz up. "Who's this?" Jazz asked looking at Allyson.

"Oh, this is Allyson, I adopted her this morning," Tucker said. "Tucker, she's adorable," Jazz said. "Thanks, you're really pretty too," Allyson said. "Well, thank you," Jazz said.

"Allyson, this is Jazz Fenton, she was Danny's sister," Tucker said. Jazz sighed. "Are you going to the memorial today?" Jazz asked sadly.

"I might skip it, I don't want to deal with it EVERY year, every two years is good for me," Tucker said. "Yeah, I think mom and dad might want to go, you know, in case any ghosts show up," Jazz said laughing a little bit.

"Man, your folks, never changed, huh?" Tucker asked. "Nope," Jazz said. "No one has, as far as I'm concerned," Tucker said. "Well that's good, well, I've got to go, hope to see you at the wedding," Jazz said. "Bye," Tucker said. Jazz waved and walked off.

"She's nice, and pretty," Allyson said. "Yeah, and really smart, her parents are a different story though, if we go to the wedding, you'll know what I mean, I'm sure they're going," Tucker said.

Back in the mall, Valerie and Sam were still looking for clothes. "Jeez, all the stores are having sales but they're not selling anything good," Valerie said. "Maybe we could just get something out my folks old closet," Sam said.

"Heh, you're joking, right?" Valerie asked. "Just saying, but you're right, let's try one more store, and if that doesn't work, we'll figure something out," Sam said. "Please find something," Valerie pleaded to herself.

The went into a store that was selling wedding dresses. "YES!" Valerie said. "Ugh, let's get this over with," Sam said and the girls went in to shop.


	7. Missing

**Chapter 7: Missing**

When Tucker got off from work, it was 3:00 pm. "I guess we can make it to Sam's wedding," Tucker said. Allyson was asleep in Tucker's rolling chair.

"Ally, Ally, Ally," Tucker said poking her gently. Allyson opened her eyes. "Come on, works over," Tucker said. "Can we get a shake?" Allyson asked. Tucker laughed and said: "Sure, we've got time."

They drove to the Nasty Burger and went in. It was pretty crowded, but it was always crowed around that time. "You want chocolate again?" Tucker asked. Allyson nodded her head. "Okay, you go get a table, I'll wait in line," Tucker said.

Allyson ran to get a table and sat down at on by the window. As soon as she did, a man with white hair pulled back into a ponytail with a white goatie walked in. He was wearing a black business suit and a red tie. He looked like he been verbally insulted or just plain annoyed.

"It's the mayor everyone," one of the Nasty Burger employees said. Everyone turned around and started asking for his autograph, everyone that is except for Allyson, who didn't know who he was, and Tucker, who didn't look the slightest bit happy to see him.

"What are you doing here Vlad?" Tucker asked the man. "That's Mayor Vlad to you, Foley, and you're just the man I want to talk to," the man, or Vlad, snapped.

"Oh, really?" Tucker said sarcastically. "Yes, really, excuse us please," Vlad said and the crowd dispersed.

"Look Foley, is this some kind of joke you're trying to pull?" Vlad asked. "What? You're face?" Tucker asked slyly. "Grr, no! I'm talking about Daniel," Vlad said. "What about him?" Tucker asked.

"I just saw him outside on my way here," Vlad said. "What are you talking about, Danny's dead, you and I both know it," Tucker said. "Then why did I just see his ghost?" Vlad hissed.

"Maybe you're imagining things, he swore he would never come back, remember?" Tucker snapped. "If you're trying to pull some kind of prank, you'll never work in this town again," Vlad said narrowing his eyes on Tucker.

Tucker turned away and got back in line. Vlad turned around and saw Allyson, who had been listening in on the conversation and didn't have a clue what they meant. "What are you looking at?" Vlad spat. "The menu," Allyson said calmly.

"Very funny girl, where you eavesdropping?" Vlad asked. "No, I was sitting," Allyson said still calm. "I mean, did you hear what I was talking about?" Vlad asked.

"Oh, well, I did, but I didn't understand, I was just wondering, are you REALLY the mayor?" Allyson asked. "Of course I am, haven't you seen me on TV or something?" Vlad asked.

"Well, I've seen your face in the newspaper, but I guess I never read the article," Allyson said. "Why on Earth would a 6 year old girl…" Vlad started. "I'm eight," Allyson corrected.

"Whatever, but why would a girl as young as you even bother to read the newspaper?" Vlad asked. "Oh, well I've never really had anything to do, I normally would find something to read, and read it, but I didn't understand it until I was seven, it's actually pretty fun once you get the hang of it," Allyson said.

"Smart girl I see, well I do hope I see you at the memorial," Vlad said. "Same here sir, it's not every day that a girl like me gets to talk to a guy with a job like yours," Allyson said slyly.

"Well, you should consider yourself a lucky little girl, well, good bye," Vlad said walking out of the Nasty Burger. "That guy is really creepy, or really crazy," Allyson said.

As Vlad was walking, he heard a rustle in the bush. "Who's there?" he asked. No answer came. "Hello? Show yourself!" Vlad demanded. Still nothing.

Allyson watched this through the window and started giggling. Vlad looked through the window and Allyson immediately stopped and looked the other way.

When Vlad looked back at the bush, Allyson looked back at Vlad. The bush moved slightly. "Freeze!" Vlad cried pulling out a mini-ecto gun. "Uh, dude, that's a bush," a random bystander who was walking by said.

"Right, of course, must have been the wind," Vlad said. When the bystander was gone, Vlad said: "You're not moving because of the wind are you? I know you're not."

"Mr. Mayor," Vlad turned around and saw Allyson. "Why are you talking to a bush?" Allyson asked. "Oh, well, I was just seeing if it wanted any water," Vlad said patting one of the leaves.

"Why are you holding a gun?" Allyson asked. "It's a mini-ecto gun, it's not a real gun," Vlad said. "The word gun is still in it, isn't it?" Allyson asked.

"Alright, what's your point?" Vlad asked. "Aren't you trying to hurt the poor innocent plant?" Allyson asked. "What? No, I have this out because, um, ectoplasm, is a good source of food for plants," Vlad said smiling sheepishly.

"Are you telling the truth, because it doesn't seem like you are," Allyson said. "Of course I'm telling the truth, I'm the mayor, right? A mayor's duty is to tell the truth," Vlad said.

"But are you really the mayor?" Allyson asked. "I told you I was," Vlad said. "Doesn't mean you were telling the truth," Allyson said. "You little brat!" Vlad snapped aiming the mini-ecto gun at Allyson.

Before Allyson had a chance to move, she was swept off her feet by a flash of black and white. "What in the world…" Vlad started. But he soon found the answer when he saw who grabbed her.

A fourteen year old boy in a black and white hazmat suit with a DP sign on his chest with glowing green eyes and snow white hair was standing in front of Vlad holding Allyson in his arms. It was the ghost boy.

"You, I knew I saw you," Vlad said aiming the ecto gun at the ghost boy. The ghost boy turned intangible and dodged the beam. "Leave her alone," the ghost boy said shooting something bright and green out of his hand.

It hit Vlad and knocked him back. Vlad got up and shot back but the ghost boy jumped in the air and dodged it. Allyson screamed, thinking they were going to fall back down. Instead, she was getting higher above the ground. They were…flying.

She looked down and saw a small white figure moving trying to shot something green at them. The ghost boy made some kind of glowing green shield and the blast didn't hit them. He flew far off and didn't look back.

"What's going on Mr. Mayor?" someone from the Nasty Burger asked as a crowd ran out. "The ghost boy, Danny Phantom, he stole a little girl, I tried to stop him, but he just deflected every blast I threw at him, apparently, we will have to hold the memorial in Axion Lab," Vlad said.

"Wait, did this girl have dirty blonde hair and a pink shirt with purple overalls?" Tucker asked. "Yes, she did in fact," Vlad said. "Allyson!" Tucker cried. "You know this girl?" Vlad asked.

"Yes! She's myn!" Tucker said. "Well, in that case, officer, search the skies, bring the girl back," Vlad order some nearby officers. "What are you up to Vlad?" Tucker asked. "You give me what I want, I'll give you what you want," Vlad said.


	8. Danny Phantom

**Chapter 8: Danny Phantom**

The ghost boy flew all the way across town before finally stopping in an alley way. "Okay, we should be safe here," he said. "What are you doing?" Allyson asked. "I'm saving you, that guy was gonna hurt you," the ghost boy said.

"I have to get back to my dad," Allyson said starting to squirm in the ghost boy's hands. "Hold still, I'll take you back, just not while the laws after us," the ghost boy said. "LET ME GO GHOST BOY! LET ME GO!" Allyson cried squirming around even more.

"Okay, first of all, my name is Danny Phantom, not ghost boy, and secondly, hold still!" the ghost boy, Danny, snapped. Allyson started crying. Seeing this, Danny put her down. Allyson looked at him and he said: "What are you waiting for? GO! Tell the cops, I don't care anymore."

Allyson stood still and stared at Danny's saddened face. His eyes were closed and looked like he wanted to cry. He opened his and said: "Well? Aren't you gonna go rat me out?" "No," Allyson said.

"You're kidding! I just stole you and you're not gonna go tell on me!" Danny said in shock. "No," Allyson said. "Don't little girls normally run to their mommies crying telling them to stop the bad guys from hurting them?" Danny asked.

"That's the thing, I'm not like most little girls, I've never had a mommy to run to, I've never had someone to cry to, I've always had to look out for myself and fend for myself, I don't chicken out that easy," Allyson said.

"Wow! I've never met a little girl who could do that," Danny aid. "That's 'cause you didn't meet me," Allyson said glowing with pride. "Heh, I did know a girl my age who always stood up for herself, I haven't seen her in years, but I knew her," Danny said.

"Who was she?" Allyson asked. "Well, I think her name was Sam Manson, but I can't really remember," Danny said. "You knew Sam Manson? I know her!" Allyson said. "How do you know her?" Danny asked.

"She invited me and dad to her wedding," Allyson asked. "She's getting married?" Danny asked. "Yeah, to some really nice guy named Kevin," Allyson said.

"Oh, that's great! Wait, why'd she invite you?" Danny asked surprised anyone would invite a little girl they've never met to a wedding.

"She knows my dad," Allyson said. "Who's your dad?" Danny asked. "His name's Tucker Foley," Allyson said. "WHAT?! Tucker's your dad?!" Danny cried in shock.

"You know my dad?" Allyson asked. "He was my best friend," Danny said. "No, his best friends were Sam and some kid named Danny Fenton who died," Allyson said.

Danny sighed. "I was Danny Fenton, I was half ghost before I died," Danny said. Allyson gasped. "What happed?" she asked.

"Well, when I was fourteen, my parents built this thing called a ghost Portal which was supposed to take you to this place called the Ghost Zone, but it didn't work when they first tried it so when they left I went in and accidentally hit the ON button and turned half ghost," Danny said.

Allyson stared at Danny opened mouthed in awe. "I know that sounds crazy but that's what happened, and the only people that know about it are Tucker, Sam, and my sister Jazz," Danny said.

"Jazz Fenton?" Allyson asked. "Yeah, why?" Danny asked. "I met her too!" Allyson said.

"Let me get this straight, my best friend is your dad, my other best friend invited you to her wedding, and you met my sister?" Danny asked. "Yup," Allyson said.

"Man, how long have I been gone?" Danny asked out loud. "What do you mean?" Allyson asked.

"I got so upset about what happened I swore I would never come back here, so I've been hiding out in the Ghost Zone with one of my friends, but, something kinda happened so I went through the portal to get something and totally forgot about the alarm system so I had to fly out and I found you," Danny said.

"Oh, well you've been gone for fourteen years, it says so in the paper," Allyson said. "You mean, my friends are all in their twenties, and Vlad's know a lonely guy in his FIFTIES!" Danny asked shocked.

At the point where Danny was talking about Vlad, Allyson started laughing. "Yeah, I know, the guy's a fruit loop," Danny said. Allyson laughed even harder.

Danny smiled at Allyson, it was nice to know someone else thought Vlad was a freak. "So, what do you want to do?" Danny asked.

"Well, can we get clothes?" Allyson asked. "Uh, okay, is it okay if we don't BUY any?" Danny asked. "Sure, I just wanna try them on," Allyson said. "Come on," Danny said picking Allyson up and flying off.

When they got to the mall, Danny turned invisible and made dozens of copies of himself and overshadowed the costumers and clerk in a store and made them all go into a different store.

When they were gone, the Danny copies phased out of them and fuse back with original Danny. "How'd you do that?" Allyson asked in amazement. "That's what you get from ghost powers," Danny said and they went in the store.

So no one would see them, Danny closed the doors tight and said: "Well, have fun!" "Well, you gotta do it too!" Allyson said. "But this is a girl store," Danny said. "So?" Allyson said. Danny sighed and said: "Well, if it makes you happy."

Allyson squealed and grabbed a fancy hat off one of the racks. She tugged on Danny's arm and had him put it on. Danny looked at himself in the mirror and said: "Okay no! Besides I looks better on you!" Danny took it off and put the hat on Allyson.

"You really think so?" Allyson asked. "Actually yeah, now I kinda wish we had money," Danny said. Allyson giggled and ran around grabbing clothes and trying them on.

After countless minutes of begging, Danny finally gave in and started trying on clothes, which surprisingly fit him considering the store was for girls.

They spent a while trying on sunglasses, then shoes, then hats, then Allyson said: "What time is it?" "3:50, why?" Danny asked. "The wedding's at four o'clock!" Allyson cried.

"Well, where is it?" Danny asked. "Uh, I don't know, I don't have the invitation," Allyson said. Well we better get going," Danny said. Without even taking their clothes off, Danny flew them out of the store to look for wherever the wedding was.


	9. Sam's Wedding

**Chapter 9: Sam's Wedding**

At the Amity Park church, Kevin waited at the alter with the priest. "Do you think she's coming?" Kevin asked the priest. "You never know with woman," the old priest said.

Kevin sighed and watched the guests come in. Jazz came in with her parents, Valerie came in by herself, some people Kevin knew came in, and Tucker came in with Vlad.

"Mayor Vlad! What do I have the honor of coming to my wedding?" Kevin asked rushing up to Vlad. "Trust me, it's not much of an honor," Tucker muttered.

Vlad nudged Tucker in the stomach and said: "I'm close friends with Samantha and wanted to see her on the happiest day of her life," Vlad said. "You mean the one you'll never experience?" Tucker whispered to Vlad.

Vlad quickly stepped on his foot and asked: "Where's the brides side?" Kevin showed them to their seats. All of a sudden, he noticed an apparition, or maybe it was a trick of the light.

Kevin walked out into the lobby and saw a boy with white hair a green fleecy tee and blue Capri pants holding a girl with medium length dirty blond hair in a blue fleecy tee, a white beanie cap, and white pants.

"I don't remember inviting the circus to the wedding," Kevin said. The boy turned around and said: "I…sorta have a good explanation." The moment Kevin saw the boys face he said: "Oh my gosh, you're Danny Phantom aren't you?"

"Yes, but please don't tell anyone that I'm here," Danny said. "I will not have an inhuman spirit ruin my wedding day," Kevin said grabbing a vase that was nearby.

"No! WAIT! Don't hurt me! I just wanted to see my friend get married and give this girl back to her dad," Danny said covering his head as fell to his knees.

Kevin looked at the boy shivering before him. What was with this kid? Fourteen years ago he attacks everyone and now he's acting scared, and in a girl's shirt and pants! Kevin put the vase back where he got it and said: "What do you mean?"

"I want to see my friend get married and give Allyson back to her dad," Danny said. "Do I know you?" Kevin asked. "No," Danny said. "Do you know Sam Manson?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, she was my friend, she's getting married today," Danny said.

"Sam never told me she was friends with a…uh…ghost," Kevin said. "Wait, you're Kevin?" Danny asked. "Yes," Kevin said. "Okay, I fell stupid right now," Danny said.

"Why? Is it because of your outfit?" Kevin asked. "I swear I have an explanation, and I fell stupid because I don't think it's smart to tell the guy your friend is marrying you know her," Danny said.

"I guess, well, if you really want to watch, just stay in the back and don't talk, I don't need anyone to know the ghost boy is here," Kevin said. "Okay, I don't need people to see me dressed like this anyway," Danny said turning invisible. "Right, well, bye," Kevin said going back into the auditorium.

Danny flew in also and sat in a corner in the back. He could see people talking, he saw Jazz talking to her parents, he saw Valerie talking to Sam's parents, and Tucker talking to…Vlad?!

"What's Vlad doing here?" Danny hissed. "I don't know," Allyson said. Danny tried to calm himself down when heard here comes the bride. Everyone turned around and saw Sam walk down the isle in a long white wedding dress.

"Wow! I never knew Sam to be the kind of person to wear white," Danny said in shock. "I think she looks nice," Allyson said. "You haven't known her as long as I have so it's not that creepy," Danny said.

Sam reached Kevin and the priest said: "Do you, Kevin Grimmer, take this woman, to be you lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" "I do," Kevin said.

"And do you, Samantha Manson, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" the priest asked. Sam looked around at all the people smiling. Then she looked at Kevin who was smiling. "I do," she said.

"Ring bearer," the priest said. A boy in a suit with rings on a pillow came up to them. Kevin took the rings and put one on his left ring finger and one on Sam's left ring finger.

"If anyone objects this, please speak now, or forever hold your peace," the priest said. No one even make a noise. "I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest said. Kevin and Sam kissed on the lips and everyone clapped. In the back, Danny and Allyson clapped.

"Time for the reception party!" Sam cried. Everyone cheered and got ready to leave. Vlad pushed everyone out of the way and said: "Kevin, would you mind if I talk to wife for a minute, I promise it won't take long."

"Just don't give her any ideas of divorce," Kevin said. "Oh, of course not," Vlad said grabbing Sam's arm and pulling her off to the side.

"What do you want Plasmius?" Sam spat. "I need that _Dark Spirits_ book of yours," Vlad said. "Why?" Sam asked suspiciously. "I have my reasons, now give it to me," Vlad said.

"I don't have it right now!" Sam said. "Well, when you do have it, give it to me," Vlad said.

"Why should I?" Sam asked. "Because, I can always find out how to get ride of your lovely husband Kevin," Vlad said. Sam gasped and looked over at Kevin who was talking with Sam's parents.

"You wouldn't," she said. "Oh you know I would, now, what will you do?" Vlad asked. "Give you the _Dark Spirits _book," Sam said sheepishly. "Good girl, have fun," Vlad said walking off.

Sam stood there in an advanced state of shock, then shook her head and went back to Kevin to talk.

"What's Vlad up to?" Danny asked himself. As soon as he finished his sentence, he noticed Allyson was no longer in his arms. "Allyson?" Danny looked around wildly and noticed the girl running up to Sam and Kevin.

"Allyson!" Danny hissed, but Allyson didn't hear. Allyson tugged on Sam's dress and Sam looked down. "Oh, hi Allyson," Sam said. "Hi," Allyson said.

"Hey, didn't I just see you with…" Kevin started. "Nope!" Allyson said immediately cutting Kevin off and smiling widely.

Kevin shrugged. Danny was about to go and grab Allyson when Tucker ran over and grabbed Allyson himself. "Allyson! There you are! I've been worried sick, don't you ever run away again!" Tucker said.

"She ran away?" Sam asked. "Yeah, I ran home to get some clothes, I wanted to wear something special to the wedding, sorry I didn't tell you dad, I wanted it to be a surprise," Allyson said.

"What's going on?" Vlad asked. "And you blame this on Danny," Tucker whispered angrily at Vlad. "What are you talking about?" Vlad asked.

"Allyson just ran away, she never got captured," Tucker said. "You told him she got captured?" Sam asked Vlad.

"She did, she's lying!" Vlad said. "Now Mr. Mayor, why would an eight year old girl lie to her parents?" Allyson asked. "To keep out of trouble," Vlad spat. "But I did tell dad what happened, I ran away to put my clothes on," Allyson said.

"You little twerp…" Vlad said trying to grab Allyson. "Get away from my daughter Vlad!" Tucker demanded. "Don't tell me what to do Foley!" Vlad hissed. "Look, why don't we just to the reception and forget our differences, okay?" Kevin asked.

Vlad and Tucker exchanged angry glances and walked off. Allyson looked back at the spot where Danny had been. Though she couldn't see him, she had feeling he was smiling at her.


	10. Dark Spirits

**Chapter 10: Dark Spirits**

At the reception, Sam pulled out the _Dark Spirits _book quietly and pulled Vlad off to the side so no one would know what was going on. "Here, just give it back to me by the end of the reception," Sam whispered.

"I'll give it to you at midnight, I need this for the memorial," Vlad said starting to open the book. "Why do you want it anyways?" Sam asked. "Why do you?" Vlad asked. Sam didn't answer.

She just glared at him and walked away. "That's what I thought," Vlad said opening the book.

Though the book was brand new, it seemed a page had been torn out. "Well that's not going to do me any good if that was an important part, wait a minute…" Vlad said. He looked at Sam. She must have taken a page out.

"Fine, that's how you want to do it, then that's how it'll roll," Vlad said slamming the book shut and tucking it under his arm.

Tucker sat at a table with Jazz and Allyson wandered around the place. It was a big, fancy country club. She saw Vlad with the book and walked up to him.

"Mr. Mayor, what's that?" Allyson asked. "Don't talk to me girl, I know what you're up to," Vlad said. "What?" Allyson asked.

"You're going to annoy me, so then I'll threaten you and you can run off and tell your precious dad that I'm hurting you, well, I'm not falling for it," Vlad said.

"Actually, I just wanted to see your book," Allyson said. "Well, even if that is the case, I wouldn't let you, this is not a book for little girls," Vlad said.

"The newspaper isn't for little girls either but I read it anyway," Allyson said. "No!" Vlad said in a stern voice. "Whatever you say Mr. Mayor," Allyson said. Vlad snorted and walked off.

Allyson walked up to a man with black hair and a bit of white at the bottom near his neck wearing an orange hazmat suit who was talking to a woman with short reddish-brown hair and purple eyes wearing a blue hazmat suit and said: "Hi!"

The couple looked down and said: "Hello!" "I'm Allyson, what's your name?" Allyson asked. "My name is Maddie and this is my husband Jack," the woman said.

"We hunt ghosts!" the man, Jack, cried triumphantly. "Jack, not in front of a kid," the woman, Maddie, said.

"Really? Are you the Fenton's?" Allyson asked. "Yes, we are, how do you know about us?" Maddie asked.

"I read a lot of stuff in the newspaper and ask a lot of questions, do you know anything about the ghost boy?" Allyson asked. Maddie and Jack looked at each other a little uneasy.

"Why would a little six year old girl…" Maddie started. "Eight," Allyson corrected. "Okay, eight year old girl, want to know about the ghost boy?" Maddie finished.

"Well, I've read a lot of articles about him and I'm really interested," Allyson said. "Well, if you really want to know about ghosts, the best thing to do is read the _Dark Spirits _book," Jack said.

"Really?! Where can I get one?" Allyson asked. "What's all this talk about _Dark Spirits_?" Vlad asked, who had just heard the talk about the book.

"VLADDY!" Jack cried happily. "Oh, why me? GAH!" Vlad cried as Jack hugged him. "Vlad Masters! What are you doing here?" Maddie asked.

As Jack let go of him, Vlad said calmly: "I just wanted to see Daniel's friend get married, that's all." Allyson noticed Vlad's book on the floor.

She picked it up and said: "Mr. Mayor, why do have one of these books?" Vlad noticed the book and said: "Well, I have it because, uh, I just wanted to get some research on ghosts before the memorial tonight," Vlad said.

"That's great Vladdy, you're so dedicated! Isn't he a great mayor?" Jack asked putting his arm around Vlad, who looked very uncomfortable at that point.

"I guess, I haven't gotten out much lately," Allyson said walking off. "Excuse me young lady, but I'd like that book back," Vlad said.

Allyson didn't really want to. Vlad didn't seem like a trustworthy guy, but if a ghost hunter thought of him that way, she guessed it was okay. Then again, the ghost hunter didn't seem very bright.

"Well? Look child, I need that book," Vlad said holding out his hand. Before Allyson could give it back, Tucker picked her up and said: "Come on Allyson, you don't need to be around political types! Hi Mr. and Mrs. F! Having a good time?"

"Great Tucker, glad to see you," Maddie said as she and Jack smiled. Tucker smiled back and walked off with Allyson, who still had the book.

"That's alright Vladdy, we can always tell you anything you need to know," Jack said. "That's quit alright Jack. I know enough about ghosts already," Vlad said.

He glared at Allyson and said quietly: "All I need is that book and I can do what I intend."

"Oh good, you saved her from the ultimate evil," Jazz said as Tucker sat back down at the table. "Yeah, what's that you got Ally?" Tucker asked noticing the book.

"It's the mayor's, I was gonna give it back but you got me before I could," Allyson said putting the book on the table.

"Well if it belongs to Vlad, it's obviously something bad," Jazz said. "Ally, I want you to promise me you'll hold onto that book and not give it up no matter what ANYONE says! Okay?" Tucker asked.

"Even you?" Allyson asked. "Even me," Tucker said. "Okay dad," Allyson said. "Good girl, now, what were we talking about?" Tucker asked.

Allyson didn't listen to the adult's conversation, she was busy thinking. Why would Tucker not want her to give up the book?


	11. Remembering April 3rd

**Chapter 11: Remembering April 3rd**

Danny slept in a dark alley way that night. He didn't want to go to Fenton Works, he didn't know when the Fenton's would be home. He did want to help his friend though, he was in trouble.

But what could he do? He was just a kid. He didn't know how do help. But he knew he had to. If he didn't, who would?

He thought about this long and hard, but he didn't know. Then he came to this thought, what would've happened if April 3rd had never happened.

April 3rd, the worst day of Danny's life. He hated that day since he was fourteen.

**April 3rd, fourteen years in the past!**

_Danny, Tucker, and Sam were walking to school. They were laughing about something that had happened the other day. "And my fly was down the entire time," Tucker said._

_His friends laughed. Sam stopped as soon as she saw something on the ground. "What's that?" Danny asked. "I don't know, it's some kind of book," Sam said looking at it. _

_The title said **Dark Spirits** and looked like it had gone through second World War._

That book was Danny's least favorite book in the world. He hated everything about it, especially, page 3.

_Sam picked the book up and opened it up. "Whoa, look at this," she said. Her friends looked at the third page. "What a minute," Danny said. He grabbed the book out of her hands and read it. It said:_

_The Ghostly Amulet:_

_This amulet has special properties that allow any ghost to gain indescribable power. When used properly, the one wearing it can do what ever he wants. _

_Underneath the description, was an amulet. A solid gold chain holding a ruby red gem with a small emerald gem in the center of the gem. "I've seen this before, Frostbite's told me about it," Danny said studying the amulet carefully. _

"_What should we do with it?" Tucker asked. But before Danny could say anything, his ghost sense went off._

_The three kids turned around to see a tall dark being above them. He wore a long blood red robe and a dark purple cloak over it. His face was dark blue and a green scar ran from his left eyebrow to the right corner of his lip and his short white hair with a black streak running from the tip of his forehead down his hair blew in the air._

_The pupils of his blood red eyes were snake like slits. A small fang showed from the left corner of his mouth._

"_Citizens of Amity Park, I have come to retrieve what is rightfully myn," he cried in a raspy almost golem like voice. _

Danny felt a drop of sweat run down his cheek. He thought he would never think of that face again. Apparently, he was wrong.

_Danny ran behind a mailbox and transformed into his ghost form, Danny Phantom. Still holding the book, Danny flew to the rescue._

_Cheers from below him boosted his confidence and he confronted the ghost face to face._

"_Return to me the dark spirits!" the ghost ordered. "I don't have any dark spirits," Danny said shooting a blast at the ghost's head. _

_The ghost's head spilt like some kind of gooey liquid and avoided the blast. As his head formed back, he hissed: "Fool! Do you think you can stop the mighty Sadister?!" _

"_Sadister? And thought Amorpho was a stupid name," Danny said. He shot another blast but Sadister avoided it with the same effect as before. _

Danny curled up into a ball and started shivering, sweating harder.

_Sadister stretched his arm out and an orb of red and black light flamed from his hand. The light shot out at Danny and pushed him back into a building, breaking through two walls in the process._

"_Man, this guy's tough," Danny said. Sadister flew up to Tucker and Sam and said: "Where is the dark spirits?" "I think the correct way to say it is where ARE the dark spirits," Sam said. _

_Sadister's hand glowed the same red and black it had before and Sam said: "But you can say it however you want." "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Danny yelled shooting another blast at Sadister. The ghost simply grabbed the blast and blasted Danny back into the building._

Danny could feel tears rolling down his cheek. He felt the wind brush against his hair. But he barely took notice of it, he was to busy thumbing through his horrible memories.

_Danny got up and opened the book to page three. "If I want to stop him, I'll have to use this," he said ripping the page out. He tore the amulet off and threw the page and book aside._

_He slipped the amulet around his neck and flew up to Sadister. "Leave my friends alone!" he demanded._

"_That amulet, it's myn, give it to me! NOW!" Sadister spat. Danny got ready to shot, his hand glowing bright green. He shot his attack and Sadister reeled back into a building breaking through to the next building behind it._

"_Wow, this thing really works," Danny said to himself. Sadister got back up and said: "You look familiar, you're Danny Phantom aren't you?" "So what?" Danny asked._

_Sadister hissed angrily and shot his own attack. The blasted hit the green gem of the medallion. The medallion started glowing a bright red and spread from the gem to Danny's head._

_Danny's eyes started changing from red to back until finally, they went back to their original color. Danny's facial expression changed though. He looked, evil._

Danny wiped his eyes curled up tighter. The wind blew harder and he shivered even more.

_Danny rose into the air and blasted a nearby car. Sadister took no notice of this and tried attacking Danny again but Danny just avoided the blast in the same way Sadister had, only the blast had been at his stomach._

_Danny blasted back and Sadister fell into a group of bystanders who were watching in fear. "Danny! Stop!" Sam called._

_Danny didn't hear her. He tried blasting Sadister again, but Sadister jumped out of the way, allowing the blast to hit the bystanders._

"_Danny! Seriously! Stop it! You're hurting people!" Tucker called. Danny still wasn't listening. Sadister tried blasting Danny again but hit the amulet again._

_Danny gripped his sides as his body started glowing a bright red. He had almost completely lost himself to the power and blasted the next person who came his way. "DANNY! STOP!" his friends called to him. _

_Danny took no notice of them and started destroying everything in his path. Millions of people fled as these terrifying events happened. _

_A teenage girl, about eighteen was about to be shot by Danny, but Danny was stopped when Sadister rapped his arm around Danny's neck and snatched the amulet off of him._

_Danny started glowing bright green and looked around. "Wha-what happened?" he asked. "You did this, you fool! You have no control!" Sadister said. _

Tears poured out of Danny's eyes as he remembered seeing the look on his friend's faces.

_Danny saw the amulet in his hands starting to glow red. Before anything else could happen, Danny snatched the amulet out of Sadister's hand._

"_If I did this, I'm not gonna wait and see what you'd do with this!" Danny said putting the amulet around neck and tucking it under the collar of his shirt._

_Sadister growled and lunged for Danny but Danny quickly stuck his hand in Sadister's face and froze it. He pulled out the Fenton thermos but before he could capture Sadister, his face had thawed._

_The wicked ghost phased his hand through Danny's chest trying to grab the amulet, but instead, caused Danny to change back into his original form and fall to the ground. _

_Tucker and Sam ran to Danny. "Danny? Danny wake up!" Tucker said poking Danny's arm. Danny slowly opened his eyes but Tucker and Sam never saw them completely open, for Sadister had swiped him up by the neck, shocking him with a blood red lightning._

_Danny's human form slowly dissolved into ghost as he fell back down to the ground. Before Sadister had the chance to destroy Danny's ghost, Sam kicked him in the face. Tucker grabbed the Fenton thermos and sucked Sadister into it. _

"_Danny?" Sam whispered. Tucker ran over to his friends. Danny slowly got up and looked around. He saw thousands of people lying lifelessly on the ground. It was his fault, he did this. _

"_This is you're fault, ghost kid!" someone shouted. "What is the meaning of this?" Vlad asked as he ran out of his mansion. "It's the ghost boy, Mr. Mayor, he killed dozens of people," a bystander said. _

_Danny flew up into the air as millions below him shouted in anger: "GET OUT!" or "GO AWAY!" or "LEAVE US ALONE!" or the worst in his opinion: "I THOUGHT YOU WERE A HERO! GUESS I WAS WRONG!"_

"_Fine! I'll leave! And I'll never come back! NEVER!" Danny cried, chocking on the last word. With that, he flew off, never to be seen again. _

There was a crack of thunder and rain poured down on Danny's head. He awoke instantly and looked around. He wiped his face and got up. "It was just a dream, right?" he asked himself.

Just then, someone in the window above him cried: "IT'S THE GHOST BOY! SOMEBODY CALL THE POLICE! IT'S THE GHOST BOY!" "Ghost boy?" someone from next door asked.

As soon as he opened the window and saw Danny, he cried: "AH THE GHOST KID! EVERYONE! RUN!" Danny gasped and flew away.

He didn't know where to go. Where could he go? He was public enemy number one again. But then he remembered Tucker's daughter. He flew off to Tucker's house and saw a dim light in the top window.


	12. Allyson's Visitors

**Chapter 12: Allyson's Visitors**

Meanwhile when Danny was sleeping, Tucker brought Allyson said: "I'll be at the memorial. It'll be until midnight so don't wait for me, go straight to sleep as soon as it's eight o'clock," Tucker said.

"Why?" Allyson asked. "I'm not letting you stay up until midnight silly, just get into your pajamas and watch TV or something," Tucker said. "Okay, goodnight," Allyson said running upstairs. "Goodnight Ally," Tucker said grabbing his coat and walking out the door, making sure to lock it tight.

Allyson put on a button down shirt covered in stars with two smiling moons for the collar and baggy pants. She jumped on the bed and pulled out the _Dark Spirits_ book.

She pulled out a flashlight and started reading:

_Welcome! In this book, you will encounter the darkest secrets known to mankind. The ghostly mysteries that surround you will be revealed. If you wish, you may proceed, but with caution._

_This book is not for the faint hearted, weak, or non believing. The details this book goes into are far too vast for anyone to fully understand unless willing to know. Beware whatever you read, and do not say I didn't warn you!_

Allyson turned the page, now more interested then ever.

_It seems you are foolish and brave, which is why you have proceeded to this page. If you wish, you may continue!_

_Section 1: Ghostly Objects_

_If you have ever encountered a ghost, you may have seen them with something, a sort of trinket. These sorts of things normally contain the ghost's power or are a symbol of power. Most can not tell the difference between those who have power, and those who have gained it. _

_It's simple to identify the difference really, you simply look at the glow around them. The brighter the aura, the more likely to have gained the power from something like a necklace. _

Allyson turned the page only to find the next page missing. Page three was gone! It had been torn out.

"Do people ever pay attention to these things?" Allyson asked herself. She looked at the torn spot very closely and could see a finger print on a large piece sticking out. The print was glowing green.

Allyson looked at the print for a while when she heard a noise. Her gazed jumped from the book to the window. It looked the same as it had.

She was about to go back to the book when she felt an icy hand touch her shoulder. Allyson let out a small shriek and fell off the bed landing on her bum.

"Sorry, I thought you didn't get scared easily," she heard a familiar voice say. Allyson got up and saw Danny on the other side of the bed, still in the ridiculous girly outfit she had seen him in earlier that day.

"Danny?" she asked. "Mind if I stay here? I've gotta hide!" Danny said dropping to the ground at his last word.

"What? Why?" Allyson said dropping to the floor as well. "People saw me, I think they'll call the cops," Danny said retreating under the bed.

"You mean the cops are coming?!" Allyson asked in surprise. "They might not come here, but I'm not sure," Danny said.

Allyson went under the bed and said: "Danny, I can't let the cops come here, what if my dad thinks I've done something bad?!" "Tucker wouldn't think that," Danny assured her.

"I still don't want them to come, I've had a bad experience with the cops," Allyson said.

Danny smirked. "You? Trouble with the cops?" he asked. "Well, I normally would ask a lot of stupid questions and they'd get mad and chase me down the street until Ms. Kutch came and said she'd try to stop me," Allyson said.

Danny laughed. "It's not funny, they think I'm up to something," Allyson said. "I'm sorry Ally, just didn't expect you to be the kind of person involved with the law," Danny said wiping away a tear from laughing so hard.

"That's okay, just one question," Allyson said. "Yeah," Danny said. "Are you gonna take that outfit off?" Allyson asked.

Danny looked at his awkward outfit and said: "One second." He disappeared out from under the bed. Allyson got out as well and saw Danny taking off his girly outfit with great difficulty.

"Ugh, how do you girls wear this stuff?" Danny asked trying to pull one of the sleeves off. Allyson giggled at Danny's pathetic efforts ending up in him falling over on his back.

Allyson giggled even more. "Okay, fine, we're even now," Danny said finally pulling off the shirt and moving onto the pants.

"I don't understand," Allyson said after she stopped giggling. "I don't understand the way the make this tuff either," Danny said trying to pull his foot out of the pant leg.

"Not that, why no one likes you, you seem so nice," Allyson said. "It's kinda complicated," Danny said. "Did you really kill all those people?" Allyson asked.

Danny's face fell and he gave up on the pants. He sighed and said: "Yes." "Why?!" Allyson asked in shock.

"Well, it's not really my fault, I mean, not really, I just-I mean I-what I mean is…" Danny couldn't find the words. How could he explain what happened to him to an eight year old girl who never had any friends.

"Danny?" Allyson asked. "Yeah," Danny said looking up. "Are you…evil?" Allyson asked looking scared.

"No! Of course not! I just-I…" Danny stopped when he heard a knock at the door. "Is anyone home?" came a man's voice. "Oh man, it's the cops!" Danny said.

"Hide!" Allyson said. Danny slipped under the bed again and Allyson locked the door.

She heard a noise that sounded like a door breaking down. Allyson carefully unlocked her door and opened it revealing two tall men in white suits.

"Young lady, are your parents home?" the first man asked. Allyson froze. "These weren't the cops. They couldn't be the cops. "Who-who are you?" Allyson asked.

"We're the Guys in white, and we have evidence that the ghost boy came to this house," the second man said. "I don't know what you're talking about," Allyson said a little shaky.

"Do you know anything about ghosts?" the first Guy in White asked. "Maybe, but I shouldn't be talking to strangers," Allyson said.

"That doesn't apply to the law young lady" the second Guy in White said. "But you're not the cops," Allyson said crossing her arms.

"Listen, we have to get rid of that ghost or everyone could die," the first Guy in white said. Even though they men were wearing sunglasses, Allyson could tell that they were staring her straight in the eyes to make sure she wasn't lying to them.

"He wouldn't kill anyone, no one would," Allyson said. "Yes he would, he's a threat to the human world AND the ghost world," the second Guy in White said. "You wouldn't understand though, it happened before you were born," the first Guy in White said.

"What do you mean ghost world?" Allyson asked. There was another world? With ghosts? Allyson's thoughts were interrupted when the first guy in White said: "That's not something for you to be concerned with, now excuse us while we search the area."

They pulled out tracking devices and walked around Allyson's room. Allyson ran to her bed and looked under it, but Danny was gone. "Danny," she whispered. But there was no answer.

"What are you doing?" the second Guy in White asked. "Uh, I'm-looking for my imaginary dog…Danny! Here Danny! Here boy," Allyson said sweating a little.

"We have more important things to do, look for your dog later," the second Guy in White said continuing to search.

Allyson looked out the window, wondering where Danny had gone, or if he was okay.


	13. When Danny Fled

**Chapter 13: When Danny Fled**

At Axion Lab, Valerie was searching through a cabinet in her desk. "Gah! Where is it?" she hissed. "Where's what, Miss Gray?" Valerie heard. She wheeled around and saw Vlad.

"Oh, mayor Masters," Valerie said calming down a little bit. "Oh please, you don't have to address me so formally, you may simply call me Vlad," Vlad said slyly.

"Alright, Vlad, I'm just looking for something," Valerie said going back to her desk. "What is it you're looking for?" Vlad asked a bit suspiciously.

"Just the ghost shield password so no _stupid ghosts_ come in," Valerie said accidentally crumpling a paper in her hand at the word 'ghost'.

"I understand perfectly, well you get back to your work then, see you at the memorial," Vlad said leaving. "Bye," Valerie said.

She shuffled some papers around and pulled out something. A picture. It was a picture of her and Danny Fenton when they were fourteen.

She missed Danny, she liked him, a lot. She had almost been asked to be his girlfriend, but she had turned him down. Not because she didn't want to, but because she thought he would get hurt if any ghosts attacked.

It didn't matter though, he was gone and it was all the ghost boy's fault. _Everything _was the ghost boy's fault.

She stuck the picture back in the cabinet and slammed it shut. She looked around her desk and found the paper with the password on it. She grabbed it and ran to the front.

She typed in: _Ghost Gauntlet_ and a ghost shield appeared around Axion Lab. "That should do it," she said. She stuffed the paper into her pocket and walked to her car, which was outside the ghost shield. Gladly, the rain had stopped.

Before she had the chance to start it, she heard a beeping noise. She looked at her green bracelet with the Axion symbol on it. It was flashing a small red light, it meant ghosts. Valerie pressed a button on the bracelet and her red robotic ghost hunting outfit appeared on her in a split second.

She scanned the skies but didn't see anything, until she saw a black and white dot. Her jet board appeared under her feet and she flew up to the dot.

The dot turned out to be someone she hoped she would never see again. The ghost boy, with blue Capri pants dangling off his left leg, was floating in front of her.

He pulled the Capri pants off, threw them aside and said: "Uh, is this a bad time?" "The worst time," Valerie spat holding out her hand. A pink beam of energy shot from her palm and blew Danny back.

"Wait, Valerie, STOP! Someone might hear us," he begged. "Let them hear, you're the reason this is going on," Valerie said pointing down at a grave nearby Axion Lab underneath the ghost shield.

"But, I didn't mean to," Danny said looking like he was ready to cry. "That's what you say about everything, huh?" Valerie snapped.

"I mean it Valerie! I didn't mean for that to happen! It just did!" Danny said. And WHY did it happen?" Valerie asked.

"I-I can't tell you," Danny said. "Of course you can't!" Valerie shouted. "It's just, you wouldn't understand!" Danny said.

"WHY WOULDN'T I UNDERSTAND GHOST BOY? WHY?" Valerie shouted. "Because-because if-if I-I mean if-because…you just wouldn't, OKAY?!" Danny said.

"Why?! Because you're an evil, heartless JERK?!" Valerie snapped. Danny felt a tear roll down his cheek and said: "I'm NOT evil, and I'm NOT heartless!" "But you admit you're a jerk?" Valerie asked.

"I was to you, I mean, we kept fighting all the time, I got you into a lot of trouble, I accidentally got coffee all over your shirt…" Danny trailed off.

"Wait a minute, I don't remember you getting coffee on my shirt, that's what Danny Fenton did when we first met," Valerie said. "Uh, right!" Danny said.

Valerie looked at him funny for a while then said: "What's with you? You attack people and killed all these people, and you act like you can't believe you did that."

Danny looked down for a second and said: "Well, yeah! I mean, wouldn't you feel horrible if you hurt people?" "Yeah, good thing you're not a person," Valerie said shooting Danny with her palm blast again.

Danny was blown back so hard, he hit the dirt and almost made a perfect outline of his body in the mud. His head was pounding and he saw something familiar.

_Danny was sitting Indian style in the snow, his hands holding up his head as he looked out into space._

"_What's wrong?" Danny heard. He didn't have to turn around to know it was his yeti-like friend, frostbite. Frostbite was completely covered in white fur, except for a part of his face which was gray, he had horns made of ice and his left arm was entirely made of ice, his bones visible through it. He wore some sort of blue tribal outfit and had yellow eyes with purple pupils._

"_Nothing," Danny said looking down. "You've been so moody since you asked me to live here, what's wrong?" Frostbite asked. Danny knew he wouldn't leave until he got an answer. He sighed and said: "I've just been trying to deal with something." _

_Frostbite glared at him. He was hiding something. "What happened? It's been fourteen years since you came here and you haven't even bothered thinking about going back."_

"_I'm never back," Danny said looking away from Frostbite. Frostbite sighed and said: "Alright, but if you ever DO want to go back, you can go." _

_Danny sniffled and said nothing. Frostbite started walking back to his village when he heard something. He turned around and saw two ghosts who guarded the Observant High Council fly up to them. _

"_We're doing a search of this area," one of them said. "Why exactly?" Frostbite asked. "We have reason to believe that the Ghostly Amulet is around here somewhere," the other one said. _

_Danny's head popped up. He turned around and looked at the ghosts. "I don't know what you're talking about, I haven't seen that thing in centuries," Frostbite said. _

"_Don't lie to us, the tracker says that it's in this area," the first ghost said. "Then it's wrong," Frostbite said._

"_It's never wrong, where is it?" the second ghost asked sharply. Danny gasped. The ghosts turned around and Danny slapped both hands over his mouth._

"_Search him," the first ghost said. The second ghost pinned Danny's hands behind his back and the first ghost ran a tracker over Danny's body. When it reached his chest, it started beeping rapidly, Danny gasped. _

"_Hand it over kid," the ghost said reaching for Danny's collar. Danny kicked the ghost away from him. _

_He jumped up and kicked the ghost holding him with both feet. The ghosts yelped in pain and Danny ran for it. _

"_Where are you going? Danny!" Frostbite called. Danny was too scared to stop and say anything, he just ran past Frostbite. _

"_Where are you going?! DANNY!" Frostbite called running after him. Just then, out of nowhere, more guards appeared and surrounded the two ghosts. _

_Danny blasted a few of the guards out of the way and grabbed Frostbite's un-icy arm. Danny ran as fast as his legs could take him without looking back, Frostbite close behind him._

_They finally reached a vacant cave and ran into it, Danny blocked the entrance with a 4 inch thick wall. He fell on his back, breathing hard. _

"_What…was that…all about?" Frostbite asked, also breathing hard. "Nothing," Danny said pushing himself up with his elbows. He rubbed the part of his chest that caused the tracker to beep._

_The spot was hard, like there was a stone there. It wasn't a stone at all though, it was the Ghostly Amulet, Danny still had it. He had been keeping it so no one would steal it and hurt anyone with it since he had left Amity Park. _

"_You're hiding something, what's wrong?" Frostbite asked. "Nothing," Danny said not looking back at Frostbite._

"_What's wrong?" Frostbite asked again. "NOTHING!" Danny snapped wheeling around. He had said it so loud, his voice echo through the whole cave._

_Danny turned back around and didn't say anything. Frostbite, who wasn't shocked by this surprisingly, glared at Danny, he was hiding something. _

_All of a sudden, the guards could be seen through the ice, pounding hard at the wall. "Oh man," Danny said moving back._

_He turned invisible and ran to the other end of the cave and found an exit. "Frostbite, I'll be right back, stay here," Danny said. "But where are you…" Frostbite started. _

"_Just stay here, I'll be back, I promise!" Danny said sharply. Frostbite sighed and said: "Be careful." _

_Danny said nothing and left the cave. Frostbite sighed and started making the ice wall thicker with his own ice power._

Danny's eyes popped open instantly as the memory left. He slowly got up, rubbing his head which was still pounding.

He looked up and saw Valerie flying towards him. He quickly got up and flew away as quick as possible.

"I can't let him get loose into town, I'll have to catch him before he hurts anyone," Valerie said to herself and flew off after him.


	14. Interrogation

**Chapter 14: Interrogation**

Allyson was sitting on her bed, watching the Guys in White survey her room. "I don't understand, that phone call clearly said this address," the second Guy in White said. "He must have flown off," the first Guy in White said.

"Well, I guess you'll have to search somewhere else then, it's nice that you stopped by, but there's no ghosts, well good bye," Allyson said jumping off her bed, pushing the Guys in White out the door and almost closing it when the first Guy in White stopped the door from closing.

"I don't think so kido, you'll have to come with us," he said. "NO!" Allyson screamed and ran under the bed.

The Guys in White pulled her out by her legs and held her up by her feet. "You can't do this! It's against the law to steal people!" Allyson cried.

"We're with the government and that's law enough," the first Guy in White said. "Now calm down," the second Guy in White said.

He pulling out a gas mask and put it over Allyson's mouth. Allyson made a low shriek, which slowly faded as she fell into a deep sleep.

A while later, Allyson slowly woke up in a dark blue room. The only light came from the small lamp above her, which was flickering every few seconds. She was strapped down to a chair and the guys in White were in front of her.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Allyson asked. For the first time in her life, she felt really scared. "We need answers," the first Guy in White said. "And we expect to get them," the second Guy in White said.

"Where's the ghost boy?" the first Guy in White asked. "I don't know! Leave me alone!" Allyson cried. "It's alright, we're the good guys," the first Guy in White said.

"How do I know that for sure?!" Allyson asked. "Because, we wear white, now if you don't know where he is, tell us everything you know about him," the second Guy in White said.

"I-I don't know anything!" Allyson cried. "You must know something, now tell us, what do you know about him?" the first Guy in White said, his nose an inch away from Allyson's face.

"Nothing!" Allyson said starting to sweat. "If you won't give us anything, we'll have to use a lie detector," the second Guy in White said.

"Why do you want to know?!" Allyson asked. "Because he's a threat, he's evil, you can't trust him," the first Guy in White said.

"That's not true! He's NOT evil!" Allyson cried, tears streaming down her face. "You've made contact with him?" the second Guy in white said.

"N-no!" Allyson said. "Don't lie to us kid, what have you been doing with him?!" the first Guy in White asked.

"Nothing! I've-I've never even met him before!" Allyson stammered. "Stop lying and just tell us! We're not going to hurt you!" the first Guy in White said.

"But you'll hurt Danny?" Allyson asked. "So you have met him," the first Guy in White said. "No!" Allyson said.

"We're losing our patience and precious time, just tell us what you've done with him and we'll take you back to you're house and forget this ever happened," the second guy in White said.

"NO!" Allyson shouted. "Listen you little twerp! If we don't find the ghost boy, people's lives could be in danger! He's ruthless!" the first Guy in White said.

"No he's not! He would never hurt me!" Allyson said still crying. "Yes he would, he's been lying to you!" the second Guy in White said.

"But, he wouldn't!" Allyson said. "He would! Now calmly explain to us what you've been doing with him, and we'll stop him from hurting you," the second Guy in White said.

Allyson froze. Had Danny really been lying to her? He couldn't have been. Danny was too nice for that. But he did kill all those people, and he never did say why.

Allyson gulped, took a deep breath, and said: "I've been playing with him." "You shouldn't have, didn't you're parents teach you not to talk to strangers?" the second Guy in White asked.

Allyson bowed her head and said: "Yes." "Where do you think he would've gone?" the first Guy in White asked. Allyson thought for a while and said: "The memorial, at Axion Lab."

"Of course, he'd go to the place with most people," the second Guy in White said. "Thank you for your help young lady," the first Guy in White said un strapping Allyson.

"You're welcome," Allyson said wiping away her tears. The first Guy in White picked her up and placed her on some kind of table under a beam. "Now go to slepp young lady, everything will be better tomorrow," the first Guy in White said pressing a button on a remote control. Within seconds, Allyson found herself back in her room.

She looked at the shirt Danny had worn on the floor and kicked it off to the side. She jumped on her bed, buried her face in the pillow, and started crying. She couldn't believe Danny would do that, but it all seemed to be true.


	15. Exposure

**Chapter 15: Exposure**

Valerie had been chasing after Danny for at least half an hour and still hadn't caught up with him. "Get back here Phantom! Or leave us all alone! You've done enough by just coming here!" Valerie called out to him.

"Fine! I'll leave!" Danny shouted back as he stopped in midair. Valerie stopped an inch away from her enemy and said: "Good! Now go!" "Fine!" Danny said.

He turned on his heels and flew off towards Fenton Works. "GET BACK HERE GHOST KID!" Valerie screamed flying after him again. "What? I thought you wanted me to leave!" Danny said stopping again.

"I won't let you hurt the Fenton's, not again!" Valerie hissed as she grabbed Danny by his collar. "I'm not going to hurt them, I wouldn't hurt my family!" Danny snapped.

"What?!" Valerie asked giving him a funny look. "What?" Danny asked. "_Your _family? They're not _your _family!" Valerie said.

"Uh, right! Not my family, no way! They're definitely, NOT my family," Danny said sweating a little. "What are you up to ghost?" Valerie asked pressing her nose against his, giving him a menacing look.

Danny sighed and pushed Valerie away from him. "I might as well tell you," Danny said. "Tell me what? What are you talking about?" Valerie asked.

"Valerie, I'm Danny…" Danny started "I know your first name ghost kid, I just prefer not to use it because it makes me think of…"Valerie started. "Danny Fenton?" Danny asked.

Valerie socked Danny across the face. "Don't talk to me about him!" she snapped. "Why not?!" Danny asked. "You killed him, that's why!" Valerie said almost starting to cry.

"I wouldn't kill myself," Danny said. "What?!" Valerie asked. "Valerie, I'm Danny Fenton, I always have been," Danny said.

Valerie stared at him. "You're lying!" she cried. "No I'm not, if I still had my human half, I could show you," Danny said.

Valerie stared at him in awe. He was kidding, right? There was no way that this, this ghost, was the guy she still loved.

Danny Phantom ruined her life, Danny Fenton wouldn't do that. "Come on Valerie, think about it, why do you think I've never tried to purposely attack you?" Danny asked.

"You did attack me once!" Valerie said referring to the time Danny had attacked her old suit. "You weren't in it! An evil ghost named Technus was! I was attacking him!" Danny said.

That did make sense, but Valerie still wasn't sure. "Well, if you really are Danny Fenton, you'd know stuff about me," Valerie said.

"Like how you're a ninth degree black belt, and that your favorite fruit is kumquat because it's a funny word?" Danny asked staring Valerie straight in the eyes. Valerie glared at him.

"But, you-you can't be Danny, I mean, you can't!" she said, shaking a little. "But I am!" Danny said still staring her in the eyes.

Valerie stared at him a little longer then said: "I don't believe you!" She was about blast Danny again when he grabbed her hand and stopped her from firing.

"I'm sorry," he said. Valerie stared at him again. "But…" she started. She stopped when Danny hugged her. "Let me go!" she cried. Danny didn't let go of her though.

Valerie finally gave in and said: "I'm sorry too, Danny." Even though Valerie didn't see his face, she knew he was smiling. She hugged him back.

As soon as thought occurred to her though, she pushed him off and said: "Why did you kill all those people?" Danny sighed. "I was, sort of being controlled," he said.

"So, you never really meant to hurt anyone, ever?" Valerie asked. "Of course not!" Danny said.

Valerie felt the guilt build up in the pit of her stomach but said nothing. "Well, I'd better get going," Danny said. He flew off. "Danny wait!" Valerie called.

Danny stopped. "What?" he asked. "I'm really sorry," Valerie said. "It's okay Val," Danny said smiling, and then flew off.

Valerie sighed. She felt a bit better, but she didn't know if she would ever see Danny again. She flew back to Axion Lab and noticed Vlad's car was no longer there.

As Danny got closer to Fenton Works, a glowing green net fell over him. "HEY! Let me go!" Danny cried. "I don't think so, I have some questions for you Daniel," came Vlad's voice.

Danny looked up at Vlad Plasmius and gritted his. "what do you want Plasmius?!" he hissed. "I want answers," Vlad said.


	16. Vlad's Offer

**Chapter 16: Vlad's Offer**

Danny was brought to Vlad's lab and was tied to a chair with glowing green rope. "Alright Daniel, we can make this as painless as possible," Vlad said.

"How?! Why am I here?" Danny asked. "I believe I'M the one asking the questions here, now Daniel, what do you know about this?" Vlad asked showing a picture of the _Dark Spirits _book.

Danny gulped and said: "Nothing, I've never seen that book before." "Oh stop Danny, I know you've seen this book before, I recall it was about fourteen years ago," Vlad said slyly.

"Why do you care about some stupid book anyway?" Danny asked. "It's not just any stupid book, it happens to be the only book containing enough information about ghosts without giving away everything about the Ghost Zone, but there is something I'm after," Vlad said. "Oh really?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"According to legend, the original copy that came from the Ghost Zone had an ancient amulet on page three, which seems to not exist in the books the sell in the stores, do you know why that is Daniel?" Vlad asked.

"No clue," Danny said flatly. "Oh come now Daniel, if you want to get out of here I suggest you just tell me who has the page, and the amulet," Vlad said narrowing Is eyes on Danny.

"No one has the page," Danny said truthfully. "Well, does anyone have the amulet?" Vlad asked.

"I-I don't know what amulet you're talking about," Danny lied. "Well if you know about the page, you must know where the amulet is," Vlad said.

"Why do you care anyway?" Danny asked. "Ah, Daniel, you're so young and naïve, haven't you already figured out that my soul purpose in life is to rule?" Vlad asked.

"I thought you're soul purpose in life was trying to kill my dad and marry my mom," Danny said. "Well that too, but my primary focus as of now is to rule," Vlad said.

"Forget it Vlad, I wouldn't tell you where the amulet is even if you threatened me!" Danny said. "Oh really? Well what if I said 'If you don't help me, I WILL kill your father, marry your mother, and destroy your friends'?" Vlad asked.

Danny's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" Danny said. "Are you sure about that?" Vlad asked slyly. "No! You can't!" Danny cried.

"I can, and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Vlad said. Danny started sweating rapidly. He didn't want to do anything.

"If you get me the amulet by midnight, I'll spare you're family and friends, but if not…"Vlad motioned his finger across his neck.

Danny gulped, sighed, and said: "Alright." "Very good," Vlad said untying Danny. "You can go now," Vlad said motioning towards the door.

Danny flew off as quickly as possible. He didn't want to give Vlad the amulet. Who knew what Vlad would do if he had it. He'd have to save his friends and family if he wanted to stop Vlad.


	17. Untrusted

**Thought I'd put another chapter up since I just put up a picture of Allyson on my deviantART account! This is my account-http:// wickedghoul. deviantart. com/ without any spaces! Hope you like my pictures! And my story!**

**Chapter 17: Untrusted**

Danny flew to Tucker's house and saw Allyson on her bed, no sign of the Guys in White. He flew in and gently nudged Allyson. "Allyson, Ally, wake up," Danny whispered.

Allyson stirred a little but didn't wake. "Allyson, seriously, wake up! I have to talk to you!" Danny whispered loudly, nudging a little harder. Allyson woke up and rubbed her eyes. "What?" she whined.

"Allyson, Vlad's gonna try and kill my friends and family if I don't give him something, I need your help," Danny said. Allyson glared angrily at him and said: "Why should I?"

"What? Allyson, what are talking about?" Danny asked. "You know what I mean Danny, stop lying to me and leave me alone!" Allyson said.

"Lying?! Allyson, what are you talking about?" Danny asked confused. "You've just been trying to get on my good side, haven't you? You just want to hurt me, don't you?!" Allyson said through tears.

"WHAT?! Who told you that?!" Danny asked. "The Guys in White!" Allyson said. "Don't listen to them, they don't know what they're talking about!" Danny said.

"I think they know EXACTLY what they're talking about! You killed all those people Danny, how am I suppose to trust you?!" Allyson asked.

"Ally, I had a reason!" Danny said. "WHY?! Because you're evil?!" Allyson asked. "I'M NOT EVIL!" Danny snapped.

"Then why'd you do it, WHY?!" Allyson asked. "You wouldn't understand! You don't know enough about ghosts yet!" Danny said.

"Yeah, that's a great excuse," Allyson said turning her back on Danny. "ALLYSON! I'M NOT THE ENEMY! You have to believe me!" Danny said.

"NO! GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Allyson shrieked. "NO! I'm not leaving you alone to get killed by Vlad!" Danny said.

"Why do you keep talking about Vlad?" Allyson asked. "Because he's EVIL! He wants something from me so he can take over the world and the Ghost Zone!" Danny said.

"What's the Ghost Zone?" Allyson asked. "I'll show you!" Danny said grabbing Allyson's arm. "NO! Let go of me!" Allyson said.

"You want to know what the Ghost Zone is, so I'll show you!" Danny said. "How do I know you won't leave me there?!" Allyson asked crying harder.

"Allyson, please! Just trust me! I'm not the enemy!" Danny said letting go of Allyson's arm. "I don't think I can, just get out of here Danny," Allyson said burying her head in her pillow.

"Allyson…" Danny started. "PLEASE! Just go away!" Allyson cried. Danny took a deep breath and said: "Never leave this room!" and flew off.

Allyson rolled over on her back. She felt horrible for yelling at him. But what could she do. She was eight years old and had been hanging out with an evil spirit. She closed her eyes, wiped away some tears, and instantly fell asleep.


	18. The Memorial

**Chapter 18: The Memorial**

Valerie sighed and unactivated her suit. She walked into the grave yard and sat down in a chair. She had already put on a black dress. Sam and Kevin sat on the right side of her and Tucker sat on her left. Right behind her were the Fenton's and everyone else who had come.

Sam was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with purple bats for buttons and a long black skirt. Kevin was wearing a black formal three piece and seemed to have actually considered brushing his hair. Tucker was wearing a black jacket and pants. Jack and Maddie were wearing black hazmat suits and Jazz was wearing a black dress.

Vlad walked up to a podium and said: "Hello everyone, I'm sorry to say that this memorial might take longer then planed. It seems the ghost boy is here!"

Tucker, Sam, and Jazz's eyes widened. Valerie sunk in her seat. "GHOST!" Jack and Maddie cried getting up. A wave of whispering went on and Kevin looked up in the sky. He had seen the ghost boy not to long ago at his wedding.

"Now people, it's alright, I have the Guys in White doing a search for him, but until he is found, you will have to stay here," Vlad said.

"But I have to get home to…" Tucker started but was cut off when Vlad said: "Yes, Mr. Foley, I am well aware of your daughter but I assure you, she's perfectly fine."

Tucker growled under his breath and sat back down. Kevin looked over at Sam who still looked shocked.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a second?" Kevin asked. "Sure," Sam said. Kevin grabbed her hand and pulled her into a corner.

"Sam, do you know the ghost boy?" Kevin asked. "Um…what would make you think that?" Sam asked starting to sweat. "Because before our wedding started, I saw the ghost boy in the lobby and he claimed he knew you," Kevin said firmly.

Sam gasped. So Danny was here? What was he doing back? He said he would never come back. Sam's thoughts were interrupted when Kevin said: "Sam?"

"Uh…kinda," Sam said blushing slightly, not looking Kevin in the face. "How do you know him?" Kevin asked. "He was one of my friends from high school," Sam said.

"Wait a minute, I thought the ghost boy came around during your freshman year, how could you have known him then? Did he die?" Kevin asked.

"Well, he didn't exactly die, he sorta…half died," Sam said. "Half died?" Kevin asked looking at her funny. Sam gulped. She knew Danny didn't want anyone to know about him being half ghost, but at the same time, she did really want to tell Kevin.

"Well, Sam?" Kevin asked. "Look, Kevin, I would tell you, but he wouldn't like it if I did," Sam said. "Sam, he's evil, how can you defend him like that?" Kevin asked.

"He's NOT evil!" Sam snapped. Kevin looked shocked for a moment then said: "Well, how do you know he wasn't just using you?" Kevin asked. "Because wasn't always half ghost! He was my friend since second grade and he and the only reason he killed everyone was because of something he tried to do to SAVE everyone!" Sam snapped.

Just then, the couple looked at the crowd of people staring at them. "Uh, she's just tired, just got married, it happens to everyone," Kevin said hugging Sam.

"H's right, when I got married, Maddie swore she saw a ghost, but I found out it was just a butterfly!" Jack said. "No matter how old they are, they'll still always be embarrassing," Jazz sighed.

Everyone shrugged and went back to talking. "Sam, why are you defending him, he killed your best friend, remember?" Kevin asked. "He WAS my best friend," Sam said. "I thought Danny Fenton was your best friend," Kevin said.

Sam took a deep breath and quietly said: "He…is, Danny Fenton, the ghost boy is." Kevin stared at her for a second.

"You're kidding, your friend is the ghost boy?" Kevin asked quietly. "Yes," Sam said softly.

Kevin was completely shocked. There was no way. But Kevin couldn't help but believe Sam about it.

"So, you're…I mean he's…he's a…" Kevin stammered. "Look, he's not evil, something just happened when he was trying to save us, he didn't mean to," Sam whispered.

Kevin felt like an idiot, but he didn't know why. "Well, uh…" Kevin started. "Don't tell anyone okay?" Sam asked. "Okay," Kevin said smiling.

Sam was smiling to and they walked back to their seats. "Sam, Jazz, can I talk to you guys?" Tucker asked. "Sure," the girls said and followed Tucker to the back.

"So Danny's back?" Jazz asked. "He's probably lying, you know Vlad," Tucker said. "He's not lying, Kevin just told me he saw Danny at our wedding," Sam said.

"What?" Tucker asked. "So Danny IS back?" Jazz asked. "Yes, and I think Vlad's up to something," Sam said.

"When is Vlad NOT up to something?" Tucker asked. "We'll have to keep Vlad and my parents busy if we're gonna keep Danny safe," Jazz said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Sam asked. "Leave it to me," Jazz said. Tucker and Sam looked at each other and started smirking.

"What?" Jazz asked. "Please, you? You can't even catch a ghost!" Tucker said. "Hey, I got better!" Jazz said in defense. "Yeah, fourteen years ago," Sam said crossing her arms.

"Look, just because I haven't had much practice doesn't mean I can't help, he's still my little brother," Jazz said.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Tucker asked. Jazz, tucker, and Sam got into a huddle and started talking quietly about what they would do.


	19. Allyson's Escape

**Before I start, I'd like to say something, I've recently been flamed on my stories due to my lack of proper grammar and punctuation use. All I have to say is that I _know_ I'm not very good at writing and I _know_ some of you might not like that, but please, I asked for no flames, so I expect NO flames. For those of you who _LIKE_ my story, hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 19: Allyson's Escape**

Allyson was still asleep when the rain started again. There was a crack of thunder and her eyes popped open. She rubbed her eyes and got up.

She looked out the window and saw the rain pouring down hard. She squinted, to see if there was any sign of Danny, but he wasn't anywhere.

She had been thinking about it, and she felt horrible about yelling at Danny. She was still confused on whether she should trust him or not. He seemed nice, but he could just be tricking her.

Allyson yawned and checked the clock on the wall. It was eight. 'Might as well go back to sleep, Danny probably wont be back soon' Allyson thought and crawled back into bed.

Just as she closed her eyes, she heard a crash. Her eyes popped open and she rolled out of bed. She slowly crept downstairs, hiding behind the banister and saw two floating beings in white outfits that covered their whole body. There was a dark glass covering their faces and the bottom half of them seemed like a thin rod almost.

"Will you keep it down, we don't need whoever lives here to wake up!" the first one hissed. "Sorry," the second one said.

"Ugh! Where does the scanner say he went?" the first one asked. The second one pulled out some kind of tracking device and said: "He's upstairs."

Allyson gulped and was about to run back to her room when the beings turned in her direction.

"Hey…" the first one called to her. Allyson gasped and ran up stairs. "Follow the kid!" the first one ordered.

Allyson slammed the door behind her, breathing hard. All of a sudden, the two beings went right through her door and appeared right in front of her.

"Calm down kid, we're just here to dispose of the ghost boy," the second one said. "Wha-what ghost boy?" Allyson said, sweating and smiling sheepishly.

"Danny Phantom," the second one said holding up a wanted poster with Danny's picture on it.

"Have you seen him anywhere?" the first one asked. "Uh…" Allyson started sweating rapidly. "It's okay kid, if you just tell us where he is, we'll capture him and make sure that he doesn't hurt you," the first one said.

"I don't know," Allyson said truthfully. "Don't play dumb with us kid, where is he?" the first one asked.

"Why're your faces covered?" Allyson asked, this time not in the mocking why she asked Vlad questions, but more of a fearful question.

"You don't expect us to answer that, do you?" the second one asked. "Not really," Allyson said quietly.

"Alright kid, tell us now! This scanner's almost out of power and we need to find Danny Phantom before midnight," the first one said.

Without thinking twice, Allyson ran between the two beings and jumped out the window. "GET HER!" the first one shouted. The two figures headed for the window.

When they looked around, there was nothing there. "Well that was a waste, lets try the next house," the first figure said. "Wonder what happened to the kid?" the second one said to himself.

As they pulled their heads back into the room, Allyson popped her head out of the rose bush she had just landed in. She looked up and down the street and found no cars or any bystanders. She jumped out of the bush and ran down the sidewalk without even looking back.

This was far more then she had ever dreamed of doing. She was in more danger then just the law, now she was up against two figures who didn't show their faces, the Guys in White, and possibly even Danny Phantom himself.

She never thought she'd miss the orphanage so much. She no longer cared how dusty or old it was, she didn't care how mean the kids, specifically Sarah, and Ms. Kutch were to her, she was too scared to care anymore.

She almost was about to run back to it, bag on the door, and beg for them to take her back, but then she came to this thought. What would Tucker do? How would he react?

She did, after all, ask him to let her live with him. He seemed to enjoy her company and was really nice. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and stared at the empty street in front of her.

It was almost silent enough to hear a pin drop from miles away. The rain was still pouring down hard and Allyson was soaked from her head to her toes. She wiped her bangs out of her face and noticed something up ahead of her.

It was a maroon colored building with a large sign that read: **_FENTON WORKS_**. There was a giant op-center on top of it.

'Fenton? Maybe I could find something useful there!' Allyson thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a brown bag going over her head.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Allyson cried as she felt herself be lifted up. All she saw was the inside of the bag but she could hear perfectly fine.

"You're coming with me!" she heard Vlad's voice say.


	20. Danger

**Chapter 20: Danger**

Allyson found herself in a huge laboratory. It was dark blue with lots of desks covered in test tubes and beakers, most were broken or covered in some kind of green goo. At the far end of the lab, there was some kind of dark blue portal.

All of a sudden, she saw a man with a blue face, black hair that was styled like he had horns, a white outfit with a black collar that came down into a V, and a white cap with red on the inside part. He could've easily been mistaken for a vampire. He was floating above Allyson's head but slowly came down to her height.

"Hello young lady," the man said grinning wickedly. "Wh-who are you?" Allyson asked shaking a little.

"Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius, and now that I have you, I can go on with my plan," Vlad said.

At the memorial, Jack was fiddling with his glove impatiently. 'When's Vladdy gonna be back, he said he was just going to the bathroom," he said.

"I'm sure he's fine dear," Maddie said. "You're right Maddie….unless, HE'S BEEN CAPTURED BY A GHOST!" Jack cried in horror.

Everyone started at him like he was completely out of his mind. "Come on Maddie, we've got to save Vlad!" Jack said pulling a Fenton Bazooka out of no where.

"WAIT!" Jack and Maddie turned around and saw Jazz running towards them. "Uh, you really don't need to do that," Jazz said.

"What are you talking about Jazzypants? Vladdy could be in mortal danger from some ghost!" Jack cried.

"Uh, actually, he's fine! He's in the bathroom! Really!" Jazz said. "Are you sure? He's been gone for a long time," Maddie said.

"He had a bean burrito before he came," Jazz whispered. "Bean burritos, those things are deadly," Jack said with a solemn look on his face.

All of a sudden, Jazz saw Danny flying by. She gasped without even thinking. "What is it Jazz?" Maddie asked about to turn around and see Danny.

Just then, Sam and Tucker ran up to the Fenton's. "HEY! Mr. and Mrs. F! Good seeing you here! Poor Danny! It's terrible! Do you mind if we put on a little show for you guys until Vlad comes back?" Tucker asked speaking a mile a minute.

"I love a good show!" Jack said sitting down and jumping up and down in his seat like a hyper 5 year old.

"What show?" Maddie asked also sitting down looking excited. "Uh, we never really named it," Tucker said.

"We made it up fourteen years ago but then 'you know what' happened and we never got around to it!" Sam said.

"Yeah, but now that we're all here, we might as well do it for you!" Tucker said putting on a fake smile.

"Alright let's see it," Jazz said winking at them and sitting down next to her parents. "Uh, right!" Tucker said.

Jazz gave two quick winks and Sam said: "And now for the ghost show performed by Sam Manson, or Grimmer now, and Tucker Foley!"

Tucker pulled a small white sheet out of his jacket pocket and put it over his head. "Boo!" he said.

"Oh no, it's a ghost," Sam said sounding like it was no big deal. "Oh no! Run Sam, RUN!" Jack cried.

"Hey! What're you…" someone in the back started. "Shhh! I'm trying to watch this," Jack said.

Meanwhile, Danny was flying over Amity Park, not knowing exactly what to do. Allyson didn't trust him anymore, his friends and sister thought he was dead, and his parents thought he killed their son. What could he do?

All of a sudden, he thought he heard a muffled scream. He looked around and saw Vlad flying into his mansion. Danny flew after him. What could he be up to now?

Back in Vlad's lab. "What plan? What are you talking about? What do you want with me?" Allyson asked.

"It's not _you_ I'm after," Vlad said. "Then why'd you capture me?" Allyson asked.

"You'll find out in good time dear child, but as of now, you will remain here, and if all goes well, you may actually make it out of here alive!" Vlad said laughing wickedly under his breath.

Allyson trembled. She looked around but didn't see an exit anywhere. The only doorway was the portal. But where did it go?

With that thought, Vlad walked over to the portal and pushed a button on the side. The doors creaked open slowly and a bright green light shone from the other side. Allyson stared in awe.

"Darn thing's still stuck, I should probably keep it open incase I need to get back," Vlad muttered to himself.

With that, he glanced at Allyson and said: "Don't even think about going through this girl, whatever I can do to you here will be much worse if you go through there."

Allyson looked at the portal. She was almost certain she wanted to run through it and escape this place, but she thought it would be better if she just stood still.

"Good girl," Vlad said. He was about to go back to examining the portal when he was blown back by a green light.

Allyson turned in the direction the blast had come and saw Danny. "DANNY!" she cried. "Oh goody, you're here to give me the amulet, I assume?" Vlad said slyly.

"Forget it Vlad, I'm not giving you the amulet, now let Allyson GO!" Danny retorted. "I see, well if you won't give me the amulet, you know what will happen," Vlad said started to fly for a wall.

"Oh no you don't!" Danny shouted and grabbed Vlad by the leg, flipping him over on his side.

"You little brat!" Vlad hissed. He got up and punched Danny in the stomach. Danny yelped in pain and kicked Vlad in the side.

Vlad rubbed the spot Danny had just kicked and said: "You don't hit as hard as I remember. Guess you've lost your touch."

Danny glared at Vlad and punched him across the face. Vlad fell back, his head was two inches away from Allyson. Allyson froze in her spot.

Danny noticed the portal and cried: "Allyson! Run through the portal, NOW!" "But…" Allyson started.

"GO! NOW! Before Vlad hurts you!" Danny cried. With that said, Vlad grabbed Danny's legged and caused him to fall on his back .

Danny kicked up, hitting Vlad in the stomach and got up. "ALLYSON! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Danny cried as Vlad blasted him against a wall.

Vlad pinned Danny to the wall and Danny cried: "GO! NOW!" Allyson didn't take another second to think before she ran for the open portal.

"Don't you dare!" Vlad snapped. He aimed a blast at Allyson, but accidentally hit a button on the side of the portal.

As soon as Allyson ran through the portal, it started to close. "NO!" Danny cried. He ran for the portal, but it had already closed.

"NO! OPEN UP YOU STUPID PORTAL!" Danny cried banging on the portal and pressing the button violently.

"Stop trying Daniel, the portal's busted, she's stuck in there, just give it up," Vlad said. Danny sunk to the floor in defeat.

"Now, give me the amulet," Vlad said. "NEVER!" Danny snapped wheeling around as his hand glowed bright green.

"Very well then," Vlad said and phased through a wall. Danny sighed and looked the portal. "I've gotta save Ally," he said quietly and phased through the wall. From there, he flew to Fenton Works.

'


	21. The Ghost Zone

**Chapter 21: The Ghost Zone!**

As the portal closed on her, Allyson found herself in a dimension completely unfamiliar to her. It was a vast area covered in swirling colors of green and black. Scattered all over the place were floating purple door and various places such as houses or jungles.

"Wh-where am I?" Allyson asked herself. She looked around and suddenly realized she herself was floating. When she looked down, the vast swirling colors never ended, it was as if there was no stopping point of this place.

She let out a small shriek and heard:" BEWARE!" She shrieked even louder as a stout little man with blue skin in a light blue shirt and navy blue overalls came up to her.

He had a navy blue beanie cap on which covered most of his hair. To most, he wouldn't seem like much of a threat, but since Allyson had never seen something like this before, she was terrified.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! I CONTROL ALL CUBIC ITEMS OF ALL WORLDS! Now tremble, as I bestow upon you, the horror of my BUBBLE WRAP!" the man, the Box Ghost, cried as he pulled out a large roll of bubble wrap.

Allyson shrieked and covered her head. "Wow, you're actually scared? AWESOME! Which means, I AM A THREAT! MWAHAHAHA! BEWARE!" the Box Ghost cried in triumph.

"Oh please! You? A threat?" came another voice. Allyson turned and saw what looked like a mechanical man with green fire for hair and a goatie. He had all sorts of high-tech equipment all over him and he had bright glowing green eyes.

"Like you could even scare a fly," the mechanical man said. "I am so a threat! I scare her," the Box Ghost said pointing to Allyson.

"HA! In your dreams. She should really fear me, for I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" the mechanical man, Skulker, said.

"So what? You may have a lot of fancy weapons on you, but _you_ do not haunt with _CORRUGATED CARDBOARD_ and the occasional _BUBBLE WRAP_!" the Box Ghost said.

"Oh please, you haunt people with file cabinets," Skulker said. "Yeah! Because the papers could easily give you a paper cut!" the Box ghost said.

"And lunch boxes," Skulker said. "The sandwiches can totally clog your arteries!" the Box Ghost said.

"In forty years," Skulker said. "IT IS A SLOW DEATH! And at least I'm not a little green blob," the Box Ghost said.

"What did you just call me, whelp?!" Skulker asked. "A little…green…BLOB!" the box Ghost said stretching out each word.

"You little nuisance!" Skulker boomed. The two started to argue about how one was better then the other.

Allyson watched them argue and was no longer scared of them. They were getting pretty annoying actually. "Um, excuse me," Allyson cut in.

The two beings stopped arguing and looked at her. "I'm kinda new around here, but, um, do you know a way out, I kinda don't know how to open the portal back up," Allyson said.

"Couldn't you see that we were talking?" Skulker asked. "Yeah, it's not polite to interrupt people when they're talking, I AM THE BOX GHOST!" the Box Ghost cried.

Skulker pushed the Box Ghost over and the Box Ghost shoved him back,. Then the two started shoving each other constantly and completely forgot that Allyson was there.

Allyson slowly slipped away from the two and was soon out of their sight. "What is this place?" Allyson thought out loud.

Just then, she saw three formless beings with glowing red eyes floated in front of her. "Hey look, it's one of those human things," one of them said.

"Heh, it looks soft," the second one said. "It's tiny, isn't it?" the third one said. The all sounded like gangsters.

"Uh, excuse me, where am I?" Allyson said gathering up all her courage to ask the question.

"Where are you? HA! HA! HA!" they all laughed. "How could anyone, even a human, not know what this place is?" the second one asked.

"Uh…" Allyson started. "Humans are gettin' kinda stupid, aren't they fellas?" the third one asked.

"HEY! I'm NOT stupid!" Allyson snapped without thinking. "Oh you're not huh? Well we're so sorry, it's kinda hard to tell when ya ask STUPID QUESTIONS LIKE THAT! HA! HA! HA!" the first one shouted mockingly in Allyson's face.

"Well, you guys seem pretty stupid yourself!" Allyson said summoning all her courage. She tried imagining they were three copies of Sarah.

"What'd you say kido?" the first one asked. "Well, there's an example right there, you don't use proper English, you sound like you came from some kind of street gang," Allyson said.

"Hmmm…..so that's what we were before we came here," the third one said, They all laughed again.

"Hey kid, why dontcha find someone who cares?" the second one said. "Well, maybe I will!" Allyson said.

She started off then turned back and said: "Good bye!" As soon as she was gone, the second one said: "Freak!"

Allyson wandered over to a frozen area. It seemed to be a safe place to hide for a while, until Danny came to get her anyway, if he even _was _going to come get her.

She walked around, looking for a cave or something she could hide in, when all of a sudden, hundreds of the floating beings in white she saw earlier at her house where floating around.

Allyson gasped and ran into a nearby cave. "Maybe they wont find me here," Allyson said breathlessly to herself.

Just then, she heard a low growl. Allyson turned around and froze. She could've sworn her heart skipped a beat.

She saw behind her a yeti like creature that was completely covered in white fur, expect for the gray part of it's face. It had two ice horns and an arm made completely out of ice. Allyson was shocked to see it's bones through said arm.

It had yellow eyes with purple pupils and wore some sort of blue tribal clothes. Allyson shook in fear, the thing was huge compared to her, probably as big as two Danny's, one on top of the other.

It growled and said: "GO AWAY!" "I-I-I…." Allyson stammered. She couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" it shouted. Allyson didn't say anything. She curled up into a ball and started crying.

"I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to disturb you, I just…" Allyson said through tears. She was shaking violently.

The yeti's angered face melted into a face of remorse, It bent down to Allyson's height and said: "What's wrong?"

Allyson didn't answer, she was shaking too hard she wouldn't have been able to say anything anyways.

"Come on, what's wrong?" the yeti asked. Allyson absent mindedly threw herself against the yeti and started crying in it's arms.

"I'm scared, I don't know where I am, my dad's probably looking for me, I was run out of my house by two freaky things, and I'm not sure if I can trust my only friend!" Allyson said still crying.

Instead of pushing her away, the yeti pulled her in and hugged her. "Who was your friend?" it asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Allyson whimpered. "Come on, it can't be that bad, maybe I can help," the yeti said.

"You'll help me?" Allyson asked looking into the yeti's yellow and purple eyes. "If you want me to," the yeti said smiling at her.

Allyson wiped her eyes and said: "His name's Danny." "Danny what?" the yeti asked. "Danny Phantom," Allyson said.

The yeti looked at her in awe. "What?" Allyson asked. "You know Danny Phantom?" the yeti asked.

"Yes, why?" Allyson asked. "He's my friend too," the yeti said. Allyson's eye grew wider. Danny was friends with a yeti? Maybe this guy could explain what was going on.

"Excuse me, Mr.…uh…" Allyson started. "Frostbite," the yeti, Frostbite, said. "Okay, Frostbite, is-is Danny evil?" Allyson asked.

Frostbite looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "Of course not, what would make you think that?" he asked.

"Because he killed all those people! And I asked him why, but he wouldn't tell me, he said I wouldn't get it, but I don't know if he's telling the truth!" Allyson said starting to cry again. She buried her head in her hands.

Frostbite was shocked. Danny would never do something like that. "Calm down now. I have absolutely no idea where you got the idea that Danny killed anyone, but I assure you he isn't evil," frostbite said wiping Allyson's eyes.

"Danny told me he did himself, but he wouldn't tell me why! He just said I don't know enough about the Ghost Zone," Allyson said wiping her eyes as well.

"Well, have you ever been here before?" Frostbite asked." What?" Allyson asked. "_This_ is the Ghost Zone, this whole place! It never ends, but there are a few portals to the real world around here," Frostbite said.

Allyson gapped at Frostbite for a second. "You mean, you're a ghost too?" Allyson asked.

"Indeed," Frostbite said. Allyson was in awe. "I don't get it," Allyson said finally after a while.

"You don't get what?" Frostbite asked. "When people talk about ghosts, they always seem to say that they're evil, horrible, deadly creatures who destroy anyone or anything they see," Allyson said.

"I don't know why, but I don't think that's something an eight year old girl should worry about," Frostbite said.

"I'm eig-," Allyson started. She just realized Frostbite said her age right. "You said my age right," she said.

"Well, you look eight, but what do I know, I've never really noticed age difference. I figure if they're much shorter then I am, they must be in your age group," Frostbite.

Allyson giggled. "No one ever gets my age right," she said. She was smiling widely and Frostbite smiled back.

"Frostbite," Allyson said. "Yes…uh…" Frostbite started. "Allyson," Allyson said. "Yes, Allyson," Frostbite said. "Can you tell me more about Danny?" Allyson asked.


	22. The Chase

**Chapter 22: The Chase!**

Back at the memorial, Sam and Tucker were still doing their lame show for the Fenton's. Tucker still had the sheet over his head.

"Alright ghost, you're going down!" Sam said in a fake super hero voice. She pushed Tucker out of the way.

"I'll get you….ghost getter!" Tucker said, sighing before the last two words. Jazz smiled. "Uh, end of Act I!" Sam said.

Jack and Maddie got up and clapped. Everyone around them just stared in confusion. "Alright, let's see the rest guys," Jazz said winking.

"If I have to say ghost getter again, I quit," Tucker said lifting the sheet up to stare Jazz straight in the eyes before letting it drape back over his face.

All of a sudden, a white van pulled in to the area and the Guys in White jumped out of it. "Everyone is advised to relocate themselves inside," the first Guy in White said.

"Why?" someone asked. "_That's _why!" the second Guy in White said pointing to a boy with white hair and glowing green eyes flying towards Fenton Works.

"Danny!" Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie cried in shock. Kevin, who noticed this as well, motioned Sam and Tucker to shut up.

"Uh, we mean, THE GHOST BOY!" Sam and Tucker cried. Valerie quickly covered her mouth, as did Jazz, and a frenzy of panic erupted in the graveyard.

"Don't worry good citizens, we'll take care of this!" Jack said jumping up on his chair and jumping off of it.

"Everyone, stay here, we'll get that ghost!" Maddie said running after Jack. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! WAIT!" Kevin shouted.

Jack pushed the Guys in White out of the van and jumped in the front seat. "What are you doing Fenton?" the first Guy in White asked.

"Saving you all from putrid protoplasm," Jack said turning the key. Maddie jumped in through the window and landed in the passenger seat in the front and the van rode off after Danny.

"Oh man, we'll never catch them now, our cars have been locked up!" Jazz said. "And we're not fast enough to catch them!" Tucker said.

Just then, a flash of red grabbed Jazz, Tucker, and Sam and the trio found themselves flying after the van and Danny.

"No! Sam!" Kevin cried running after the flash of red. "Hold it right there sir! No one is aloud to leave the area!" the first Guy in White said blocking Kevin from running any further.

"My wife's just been snatched by some flash of red!" Kevin said. "Don't worry, we'll get her! We've got the alternate after all," the second guy in White said.

"Alternate?" Kevin asked. The second Guy in White pulled out a white remote and two small white jets appeared.

"Operation White Stream is a go!" the first Guy in White said as the Guys in White jumped in the jets and took off. "Great, now I'm stuck here," Kevin said.

Meanwhile, Sam and tucker noticed that they had actually been captured by…"Valerie?" Sam and Tucker said in shock.

"You can thank me later, right now we have to help Danny!" Valerie said. "How do you know about…?" Jazz started.

"Danny told me about it before the memorial started!" Valerie said. "Talk about going against everything you stand for," Tucker said.

"Do you think you can catch up, they're going pretty fast," Sam said looking at the speeding white van.

"I think," Valerie said. She pressed a button on her hover board with her foot and they went faster, almost catching up with the van.

"DANNY!" Jazz, Sam, and Tucker cried. Danny turned around and looked down. He gasped as he saw the white van gaining on him. Things only made it worse when Jack and Maddie stuck their heads out the windows.

"Eat hot plasma ghost boy!" Jack said pulling out an ecto gun from the van. He aimed for Danny, but Danny dodged the beam quickly.

Maddie pulled out an ecto gun from her side and aimed at Danny. Unfortunately for Danny, Maddie had much better aim then Jack did.

"MOM!" Jazz screamed. Maddie turned around and said: "JAZZ! Tucker! Sam! What are you doing?!"

Stop shooting!" Sam cried. "That's not who you think it is!" Tucker cried. "Don't worry Tucker, we'll stop that filthy ghost from ever hurting anyone again!" Jack said as Maddie aimed at Danny.

"NO!" the four on the hover board shouted. The blast hit Danny directly in the stomach and Danny fell back into the Fenton Works sign. He hit it so hard, the sign unhinged and fell to the ground.

"You're gonna pay for that ghost kid! Seriously, I don't know how we'll pay to get that thing back up," Jack added.

Danny turned intangible and phased through the house. Jack and Maddie followed, accidentally breaking through the house with the van.

As Jazz, Sam, Valerie, and Tucker got closer to Fenton Works, Jazz saw the giant hole in the front wall and said: "This whole day is a HUGE bill waiting to happen."

"Forget about that, I'll pay for it, right now we have to worry about Danny," Sam said as the gang got closer.

Inside the lab, Danny fell to the floor, heavily breathing. He saw the portal and ran for it when all of a sudden, green smoke flooded out of the air vents.

Danny found himself yawning and felling very woozy. "Wh-what's happening, to me?" Danny said sleepily.

Just then, the white van crashed through the jab wall and Jack and Maddie jumped out. "Ha! This ghost smoke should keep you tired long enough for us to tear you apart molecule by molecule!" Jack said.

"St-STOP! Don't sh-shot," Danny said slowly loosing focus. He stepped backwards and hit the button on the side of the portal.

As it opened, Danny made his best attempt to get through it without getting hit. As his foot went through the portal, Maddie slammed her fist on the button and the portal closed, leaving Danny inside the Ghost Zone.

"Ha! Ha! We stopped him, that spook didn't know what hit him!" Jack said as Jazz, Valerie, Tucker, and Sam flew into the lab.

They all stared at the closed portal in shock. "DANNY!" they all cried in horror. Just then, they heard footsteps echoing through the lab.

They all turned to see Vlad Masters walking up to them. "What is going on here Jack?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing to worry about V-man, we just scared of Danny Phantom back into his own world," Jack said.

"Oh really, wonderful," Vlad said bitterly. He glared at the portal. "Running away wont help you Daniel, I'll get you soon enough!" Vlad whispered.

"What was that?" Maddie asked. "Oh, nothing, I'm just happy to know that my favorite people saved our fair city," Vlad said.

"Oh Vladdy, you're so good! Isn't he great?" Jack asked. "Yeah, great at lying," Tucker said.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Valerie asked. Jazz thought for a second. "I've got another idea!" she said.


	23. Lost

**Chapter 23: Lost!**

Danny flew around the Ghost Zone wearily, trying to focus on what he was doing. "Man, that ghost smoke really w-works," Danny yawned.

He looked around for a while then yelled:" ALLYSON!" No answer. "What am I thinking, this place is huge, she could be anywhere," Danny said.

He floated around for a while until his natural instinct took him over and he flew in a specific direction. Without even noticing it, Danny landed on both feet in the Far Frozen.

Danny wandered around for a while until he bumped into a tree. Danny rubbed his nose and looked around.

"How'd I…end up…here?" Danny said getting drowsier. He looked around again for any foot prints or something that would tell him if Allyson was there, but there was nothing.

"Ma-maybe…I'll just lay down…for a second," Danny said dropping to the floor and landing in a soft pile of snow. He instantly fell asleep.

All of a sudden, Danny remembered some things:

"_I don't know what you're talking about, I haven't seen that thing in centuries," Frostbite said. _

"_Don't lie to us, the tracker says that it's in this area," the first ghost said. "Then it's wrong," Frostbite said._

"_It's never wrong, where is it?" the second ghost asked sharply. Danny gasped. The ghosts turned around and Danny slapped both hands over his mouth._

"_Search him," the first ghost said. The second ghost pinned Danny's hands behind his back and the first ghost ran a tracker over Danny's body. When it reached his chest, it started beeping rapidly, Danny gasped. _

"_Hand it over kid," the ghost said reaching for Danny's collar. Danny kicked the ghost away from him. _

Danny twitched at the thought.

"_What…was that…all about?" Frostbite asked, also breathing hard. "Nothing," Danny said pushing himself up with his elbows._

Danny twitched again.

"_You're hiding something, what's wrong?" Frostbite asked. "Nothing," Danny said not looking back at Frostbite._

"_What's wrong?" Frostbite asked again. "NOTHING!" Danny snapped wheeling around. He had said it so loud, his voice echo through the whole cave._

Danny sniffled. He felt horrible for yelling at his friend.

"_Just stay here, I'll be back, I promise!" Danny said sharply. Frostbite sighed and said: "Be careful."_

Danny almost subconsciously got up when he thought of something else:

"_You've just been trying to get on my good side, haven't you? You just want to hurt me, don't you?!" Allyson said through tears._

"_WHAT?! Who told you that?!" Danny asked. "The Guys in White!" Allyson said. "Don't listen to them, they don't know what they're talking about!" Danny said._

"_I think they know EXACTLY what they're talking about! You killed all those people Danny, how am I suppose to trust you?!" Allyson asked._

"_Ally, I had a reason!" Danny said. "WHY?! Because you're evil?!" Allyson asked. "I'M NOT EVIL!" Danny snapped._

"_Then why'd you do it, WHY?!" Allyson asked. _

Danny wished he'd of just told her, instead of making it worse.

"_ALLYSON! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Danny cried as Vlad blasted him against a wall._

_Vlad pinned Danny to the wall and Danny cried: "GO! NOW!" Allyson didn't take another second to think before she ran for the open portal._

"_Don't you dare!" Vlad snapped. He aimed a blast at Allyson, but accidentally hit a button on the side of the portal._

_As soon as Allyson ran through the portal, it started to close. "NO!" Danny cried. He ran for the portal, but it had already closed._

Danny whimpered at the thought.

"_Now, give me the amulet," Vlad said. "NEVER!" Danny snapped wheeling around as his hand glowed bright green._

"_Very well then," Vlad said and phased through a wall. _

Danny eyes snapped open and he subconsciously sat up. Snow had started falling and Danny looked around. "I've gotta save Ally, and my friends and family, " Danny said getting up.

Despite the fact he was still a little bit drowsy, Danny paid full attention on finding Allyson, but first, he figured he'd find Frostbite to apologize.


	24. Backfire

**Chapter 24: Backfire!**

Back in the human world, Vlad was thinking to himself as the others were talking. "Maybe I shouldn't wait for Daniel, maybe I should just destroy them, except for Maddie of course, and make him miserable, but then again, I do want that amulet…of course!" Vlad said to himself, grinning wickedly.

Jazz turned to Sam, Tucker, and Valerie and winked. "Oh Vlad," Sam called. Vlad turned around.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you, in private?" Sam said glaring at him. "Oh don't give me that, I know what you're doing, you're trying to see what I'm up to, well I'll give you this much, you'll never see daylight again," Vlad sneered.

"Oh really?" Valerie asked. "Stay out of this Miss Gray, I'm a little busy," Vlad said eyeing Sam suspiciously.

"I already know what's going on, now talk! What are you up to?" Valerie snapped. Vlad straightened up and said: "I assure you, I'll do nothing to harm Daniel, in fact, if all goes well, there wont be a scratch on him," Vlad said smiling.

"Right," Tucker said. "You have my word that no physical harm will come to him," Vlad said.

"Whatever you're up to, we'll find out, remember, we know what you are and we can tell mom and dad," Jazz said.

"What?" Valerie asked in confusion. "Oh right, you don't know," Sam said. "Know what?" Valerie asked.

"Vlad's a ghost," Jazz said. "What?!" Valerie asked in shock. "Silence Jasmine!" Vlad hissed.

"Is EVERYONE a ghost around here?" Valerie asked. "No, but if you two say anything, I swear I'll…." Vlad started.

"What's going on?" Maddie asked as she and Jack suddenly realized that the others were fighting.

"Mr. and Mrs. F, Vlad's a…." Tucker started. "Stunningly handsome man who just happens to be your mayor, thank you Mr. Foley, that's so kind," Vlad finished.

"Too true," Jack said. "We should probably get back to the memorial," Maddie said as she and Jack walked up to the van.

"NO! WAIT! We have to tell you something!" Sam said. "What?" Maddie asked. Vlad glared at her, his eyes now a burning red.

"Vlad's a…." Sam said looking back at Vlad. He smiled wickedly and Sam said: "Vlad…." Sam started again.

But before she could say another word, the Guys in White's jets busted the roof and they jumped into the lab.

"Do you know how much money this is going to cost us?" Jazz asked. "Save it Fenton, we've got a ghost to catch," the first Guy in White said.

"Actually, no need to worry Guys, we stopped him, he's back in the Ghost Zone with his other putrid protoplasmic buddies," Jack said.

"You're kidding? _You two _stopped the ghost boy?" the second Guy in White asked in disbelief.

Sam had enough. "Actually, there's one more ghost you need to catch, and he's right there!" she said pointing at Vlad.

"What are you talking about?" Vlad asked as his eyes returned to their normal color. "It's true!" Valerie said.

"He's a ghost!" Tucker said. "And we can prove it!" Jazz said. "And how to you propose to do that?" Vlad asked.

Tucker looked over at Valerie and motioned to her ecto gun she had on her back. Valerie pulled it out and blasted Vlad with it.

"VLAD!" Jack cried. Vlad flew back into the broken wall and two black rings formed around his waist. Moving along his body, it revealed Vlad was indeed a ghost.

"Vladdy, you're the Wisconsin ghost?" Jack asked in disbelief. "So that's why I've seen you around here so much," Valerie said lowering her gun.

"I knew there was something fishy about you," Maddie said. "Alright, you've got me, but you've forgotten what I'm capable of," Vlad said.

He blasted a pink blast of ecto energy at the people who were standing before him and captured them in ecto goop.

"Freeze ghost!" the second Guy in White said as the two Guys in White reached into their pockets for mini ecto guns.

Vlad blasted them and caused them to be trapped in goop as well. "Now then, I can get on with my plans," Vlad said.

"What are you up to Plasmius?" Tucker asked. "Oh the usual, power, domination, all that jazz. And by the way, it's 10:52!" Vlad said looking at the clock.

"Why should we care what time it is?" Valerie asked. "Because, if Daniel doesn't return by midnight, you all will never see the light of day again," Vlad said wickedly.

"What do you mean 'Daniel'? Danny's dead!" Maddie said. "Um, heh, heh, yeah, about that…." Tucker started.


	25. Friends Again

**Chapter 25: Friends Again!**

Back in the Far Frozen, Allyson sat in the far corner of the cave as Frostbite told her all about Danny.

"Did Danny really defeat an all powerful ghost king and save the entire Ghost Zone?" Allyson asked.

"Yes!" Frostbite said. "Wow! I didn't think he was that great," Allyson said. "Oh he is, he's the only ghost I've ever met so far with any remorse actually," Frostbite said.

Allyson lowered her head. "I fell really bad, I actually believed that Danny was evil and started yelling at him, he probably hates me now," Allyson said.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Frostbite said. "How do you know?" Allyson asked crossing her arms and leaning back against the wall.

Frostbite smiled and said: "He's your friend isn't he?" "I don't think he wants to be anymore," Allyson said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Frostbite wiped it away and said: "I'm sure he still likes you. How could he not like such a cute little girl?"

Allyson looked Frostbite in the eyes and smiled. Frostbite smiled back. Just then, they both heard a loud crash.

They ran to the wall that had been made out of ice and looked through it. Two of the Observant guards had been thrown against it.

All of a sudden, two more slammed into it. Allyson and Frostbite looked to see were they had come from and saw Danny flying towards them, keeping his eye out for anymore guards.

"DANNY!" Allyson cried. "Allyson?" Danny asked. As soon as he said that, he bumped into the ice wall and fell on his back.

Frostbite punched the ice wall and it crumbled to the ground. Allyson ran up to Danny and squeezed him around the waist.

"Danny! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you! I hope you don't hate me! I'm really sorry!" Allyson said a mile a minute.

"Ally, it's okay," Danny said hugging her. Just then, they both felt themselves being lifted up by something cold and furry.

Danny looked up and saw that Frostbite had picked them up and started hugging them. "Good to see you Great One," Frostbite said.

"Great One?" Allyson asked. "Good to see you too Frostbite," Danny said smiling. Frostbite set them down and said: "Glad to see you're in one piece."

"Barely, Vlad's trying to steal the Ghostly Amulet to rule and if I don't give it to him by midnight he's gonna kill my family and friends!" Danny said.

"Why would he suspect you have it?" Frostbite asked. "Uh, heh, heh! Funny story actually, um………." Danny started.

After at least an hour of explaining. "And that's why those ghosts were after us, because I've had the Ghostly Amulet the whole time," Danny said bowing his head, hoping not to catch Frostbite's eyes.

Frostbite sat in the corner of the cave in shock when finally he said: "So you've had that thing for fourteen years so no one would take it?" Frostbite said.

"Yeah," Danny sighed. "Well why didn't you tell me?" Frostbite asked. "I thought you'd hate me," Danny said hiding his face beneath his snow white hair.

Frostbite brushed Danny's hair out of his face and said: "Danny, if you were doing it for a good reason, why would I hate you?"

"I-I don't know, I just thought it'd make you think I was evil," Danny said. "Well, you had a good reason," Allyson said.

"Is that all you guys can say? So I had a good reason? Big deal! I still killed all those people, I put you in danger, and now my friends and family are in danger because of me! It's all my fault and you guys know it!" Danny said burying his face in his hands.

Allyson hugged Danny and said: "I don't care!" "What?!" Danny asked, looking at Allyson in shock.

"I don't care! You didn't mean to, did you? Besides, this is the best thing to ever happen to me!" Allyson said.

"What are you talking about?! I've put your life in danger!" Danny said thinking Allyson had just gone crazy.

"Danny, don't you get it? All my life I've lived in that orphanage and never had one friend, and then after Tucker adopted me, I met you! I don't care if you put my life in danger, you still did it to protect me! That's the best type of friend there is," Allyson said hugging Danny tightly.

"Ye-yeah, but…." Danny started. "Danny, she's right! You may make mistakes, but you fix them and save the day! And that's what a real hero does," Frostbite said.

Danny sighed and smiled at his friend. "Thanks guys," Danny said hugging them. "No problem," Allyson and Frostbite said.

"Come on, we should get you back home, and stop Plasmius," Danny said to Allyson. "That's the spirit," Frostbite said.

"Let's go!" Allyson said. Danny ran to the exit, but before he left, he and Allyson turned to Frostbite and said: "Bye! Thanks for everything!"

"Good bye! I'll see you later," Frostbite said. Danny and Allyson smiled and Danny took off.

When Danny reached the portal, it was closed. "Maybe I can just bust this open like I usually have to do," Danny said blasting the door with an ectoblast. The blast did nothing and the portal remained shut.

"What the? Hang on!" Danny set Allyson to the side and tried blasting it again, but nothing happened.

"What the heck is wrong with this thing?" Danny asked as he started banging on the door.

Danny put his ear to the door and screamed: "Hello! Is anyone in there?!" There was no answer.

"Ugh! What am I doing? My parents are probably in there, they'd never open the door for a ghost!" Danny said.

He tried banging on it again, but accidentally fractured his right wrist. Danny yelped in pain and rubbed his broken wrist.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Allyson asked. "The portal won't open!" Danny cried.


	26. Trapped

**Just so you know if any of you haven't seen Infinite Realms yet, the Infi-map is a map of the Ghost Zone that can take you anywhere! Just thought I'd clear that up! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26: Trapped!**

Vlad flew over Amity Park, holding his victims by the goop they had been trapped in. "What are you doing?" the first Guy in White asked.

"If you don't let us go, we'll use all our weapons against you," the second Guy in White threatened.

"Oh, what are you talking about? You're all my prisoners and if Daniel doesn't return by midnight, you'll all be gone! Except you, dear Maddie," Vlad said.

"I'll never marry you!" Maddie snapped. "Yeah! I can't believe you V-man! What could I have done to make you hate me?" Jack asked.

"Maybe _THIS_?! It's your fault I'm this way you bumbling idiot, me AND your son!" Vlad said.

"I still can't believe Danny's the ghost boy," Maddie said. "Believe it Mrs. F, it's true," Tucker said.

"Sorry mom, but Danny didn't want you to tell you," Jazz said. "Isn't this touching, but as I'm sure you know, touching isn't my thing," Vlad said.

"I can't believe you gave me ghost hunting gear so you could make a clone of Danny, that is really creepy," Valerie said.

"I know," Vlad said. Just then, a familiar voice cried: "Oh no, look everyone! An evil ghost!"

"No way!" Tucker said looking down at the human form of Vlad down by the memorial. "Pulling another stunt to make you look good again, huh?" Sam asked.

"Yes! For I am an evil ghost! And I have been sent to destroy you all by order of Danny Phantom!" Vlad cried from above.

There was loud commotion from below. "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! It's just a trap so he can make you all hate Danny while he buys time to rule you all!" Sam shouted.

"He's really the mayor! He's just split himself to make you all think he's two different people!" Jazz said.

"Oh, don't be absurd, I'm simply a humble mayor of this city while _THAT_ is an inhumane ghost!" the Vlad copy cried from below.

"So true! And now excuse me as I destroy you all!" Vlad said swooping down and destroy the ghost shield box, making the shield disappear.

Everyone panicked and ran all over the place. "Stay calm people, you'll all be fine," the Vlad copy said.

"Not if I can help it!" Vlad said dropping his victims. Valerie used a laser from her suit to cut them all free.

Vlad aimed a blast at Kevin and Sam cried: "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" as she ran up to Vlad and kicked him in the side.

Vlad fell on his side and glared at her. "Forget it Manson! No matter how hard you and everyone else try, you'll never stop me!" he said.

He was about to blast her when Sam was pushed out of the way by Kevin. The couple fell to the ground and Kevin said: "Do you have some kind of secret life I know nothing about?"

"I'll explain later, right now we have to stop Vlad!" Sam said. "The mayor? Are you nuts?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, listen to me, Vlad's really half ghost, just like Danny, only he's evil, and he's trying to rule everyone! We have to stop him!" Sam said.

"But, how can Vlad be half ghost?" Kevin asked. "That guy's just a copy of that guy," Sam said pointing to the two Vlad's.

Kevin looked shocked for a bit, then finally said: "This day just gets weirder and weirder."

"So will you help me?" Sam asked. Kevin hesitated but said: "Yes!" Sam gave a determined smile and the two ran to the others.

"Alright, what's the plan to stop him?" Sam asked. "Uh, Sam?" Maddie said looking at Kevin.

"Don't worry, he knows everything, well, sort of at least," Sam said. "I'm here to help," Kevin said.

"We'll have to get everyone to realize Vlad's evil and stop him from hurting everyone," Tucker said.

"No duh! But how?" Valerie asked. "We need to get everyone into a safe area, and get Vlad away from here!" Jazz said.

"We'll help," the second Guy in White said. "If we ever get out of this, that man will be in custody for life," the first Guy in White said.

"Good, we'll need some back up," Tucker said. "Alright, let's figure this out," Maddie said.

Meanwhile in the ghost Zone, Danny was pounding angrily against the portal doors. "OPEN UP YOU STUPID PORTAL!" Danny shouted hitting the door as hard as he could with his good hand.

"Danny! Stop! You'll just hurt yourself!" Allyson said. "Allyson, we have to get through the portal! If we don't, I'll never be able to save my friends and family and they'll die, and it's all my fault!" Danny said.

"We'll just use the other portal!" Allyson said. "That one's busted, we wouldn't even be able to get IN the Ghost Zone!" Danny said.

"Well excuse me for being an optimist," Allyson said crossing her arms. "Ally, I'm sorry, I just really need to get there now!" Danny said holding back tears.

"Isn't there another portal somewhere we could use?" Allyson asked. Danny's head popped up.

Back at the Far Frozen. "You want me to give you the Infi-map so you can find a portal?" Frostbite asked in surprise.

"Yes1 I really need it! Neither of the ghost portals will open and I _HAVE_ to get to the real world!" Danny said.

"Alright, but just be careful with it," Frostbite said opening a golden box. "Thanks! I promise I'll give it back, if I get out of this," Danny said.

Frostbite handed Danny a map and said: "good luck Great One." Danny smiled and he and Allyson ran off. "I still don't get why he can't just call you Danny instead of Great One!" Allyson as they ran off.

Danny opened the map. Allyson looked at it. It seemed to be a map of the Ghost Zone. "Infi-map, take us to a portal leading to Amity Park!" Danny ordered.

A white arrow extended from a part of the map with a small picture like version of the far Frozen and make a snake like line to a portal. "Hold on!" Danny said and Allyson grabbed Danny's ankle tightly.

The two glowed a bright green and the Infi-map started moving forward. The Infi-map, Danny, and Allyson shot off like a rocket and ended up going through a small open portal without any border around it.

The two fell on the cold hard tile and looked around. "Where are we?" Allyson asked. But her question was answered as soon as she saw who was staring straight back at her.


	27. Running Out Of Time

**Chapter 27: Running Out of Time!**

Allyson and Danny found themselves in the bedroom at the old orphanage Allyson once lived in. Sarah, Ms. Kutch, and the rest of the orphans were staring at them in shock.

"Uh, hi guys1 I see you didn't go to the memorial," Allyson said smiling. They said nothing.

"You know these guys?" Danny asked. "Yep! Danny, this is the entire orphanage, entire orphanage, I'm sure you all know about Danny," Allyson said. For some reason, she couldn't help but grin.

"How are you so lucky? YOU'RE A FREAK!" Sarah cried in awe. "What did you just call her?" Danny asked.

"Uh…." Sarah stuttered. "Listen kid, I don't want anyone insulting my friend, YOU GOT THAT?!" Danny asked.

"Y-y-yes sir," Sarah said shaking. "Good, now if you'll excuse us, I've gotta save you all from being ruled over by a crazed up fruit loop," Danny said picking Allyson up and flying through the door.

Everyone just stared when finally, a small kid jumped up and screamed: "THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED! HE'S SO COOL!"

Danny flew off towards Fenton Works as fast as he possibly could, gripping Allyson and the Infi-map tightly. When they got to the lab, it was empty.

"Where'd they go?!" Danny asked starting to get extremely worried. "Maybe they're safe," Allyson said, but even she didn't believe herself.

"What're we gonna do? I can't let Vlad hurt them," Danny said starting to get teary eyed. "Don't worry Danny, we'll find them," Allyson said.

"I don't think we'll be able to find them in time, it's 11:56…**_11:56_**! Oh man! We've gotta find them quick!" Danny cried.

"Maybe the memorial!" Allyson said. "Where is it?" Danny asked. "I don't know! I do remember I read somewhere it was gonna be at somewhere called Axion Lab," Allyson said.

Without saying anything, Danny flew fast as lightning out of the lab. "DANNY! SLOW DOWN!" Allyson cried.

"I CAN'T! I WON'T LET VLAD HURT MY FAMILY AND MY FRIENDS!" Danny cried.

They were going so fast, Allyson felt like she was slipping out of Danny's grasp. She squeezed Danny's arm tightly to prevent her slipping anymore.

As the wind blew in her face, Allyson felt tears build up in her eyes. She could barely see anything but streaks of color as Danny speed up. The most that was visible was the Infi-map and Danny himself.

As her hair blew out of her face, she wiped her tears on her arm and screamed: "DANNY! PLEASE SLOW DOWN! PLEASE!"

"I CAN'T!" Danny screamed. "YES YOU CAN!" Allyson screamed. "NO I CAN'T! " Danny cried.

"DANNY!" Allyson cried. Danny speed past a clock, it was 11:57. "ALLYSON! I'M SORRY! BUT I CAN'T STOP! I HAVE TO SAVE EVERYONE!" Danny cried.

"CAN YOU AT LEAST HOLD TIGHTER?!" Allyson cried. Danny pulled Allyson closer to him and sped up.

As soon as Allyson thought for sure she would slip out of Danny's arms, they both hit the ground hard.

"What happened?" Allyson asked wiping her eyes. Danny was sprawled out on the ground, completely unconscious.

"Danny?" Allyson asked nudging Danny's arm. Danny didn't move. Allyson gulped and nudged harder. "Danny?!" she said a little louder.

Still nothing. "DANNY! WAKE UP!" Allyson cried pushing Danny as hard as should. Danny's eyes snapped open.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked wearily. "I don't know, you just stopped flying and hit your head I think," Allyson said.

Danny looked around. "Where are we?" he asked. "I don't know," Allyson said. Danny squinted at a dim light far away and said: "I think that's Axion, come on!"

He scooped Allyson up and Allyson said: "Danny wait!" "Allyson! We don't have time to wait! We have to go!" Danny said.

"Danny! Stop! I'm scared!" Allyson said. "Of what?" Danny asked. "Of getting killed," Allyson said as a tear rolled down her check.

Danny wiped the tear away and said: "Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you." "Then just leave me here! I'll go home! I think I know the way!" Allyson said.

"NO! Ally, if you leave you'll get hurt!" Danny said. "If I stay I'll get hurt, you fly way too fast!" Allyson said.

"I promise I wont drop you, c'mon Ally, we've got to go!" Danny said. "Danny…" Allyson didn't even finish, she just threw herself into Danny and started crying.

Danny hugged her and said: "I won't drop you, I promise!" Allyson hugged Danny back and Danny flew off at lightning speed.

He was gripping Allyson so tight, it would have been impossible for her to be dropped. Allyson was still terrified but she knew deep down that Danny wouldn't let anything happen to her.


	28. The Ghost Fight

**Chapter 28: The Ghost Fight!**

At Axion, the Guys in White rounded up the citizens, trying to get the lab doors to open, while the Fenton's were trying to attack the Vlad's.

"You fools, you'll never stop me, especially with midnight only _**four **_minutes away," Vlad said looking up at the big clock.

"Sure we will, we've stopped you before and we'll do it again," Jazz said. "Yeah, no one messes with our friend!" Tucker said.

"Oh really, well then where is he with the thing I want?" Vlad asked. "Whatever it is, you'll never get it!" Valerie snapped.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, after what I do to you, Daniel will have no choice but to hand it over," Vlad said smiling.

"Besides, these citizens will never believe that their mayor is a ghost," the Vlad copy said.

"They will if we show them!" Valerie said aiming her ecto gun at the Vlad copy. The Vlad copy was blasted but nothing happened to Vlad.

"Good aim Ms. Gray, but bad plan I'm afraid," Vlad said blasting Valerie back on her feet.

"Leave her alone!" Maddie said blasting Vlad back. "Now Maddie, that's no way to treat your new husband, now is it?" Vlad asked.

"I'll never marry you!" Maddie hissed. "Yeah, I still can't believe you Vlad, but I guess I have no choice, EAT HOT ECTO GUN!" Jack said aiming his ecto gun at Vlad.

Vlad simply stepped to the side and the blast hit a chair. "Honestly, do you really think any of you can beat me?" Vlad asked.

"Put a sock in it Vlad, you wont win!" Sam snapped. "Oh, I think I will," Vlad said aiming a blast of ecto energy at Sam.

"Get AWAY from her!" Kevin shouted. He jumped into the air and kicked Vlad in the forehead, reeling him backwards.

After the kick, Kevin did a back flip and landed perfectly on his feet. "Wow! How'd you do that?" Valerie asked.

"What, didn't I mention I'm a ninth degree black belt?" Kevin asked wiping dust of his jacket.

"Well, you did now!" Sam said smiling. "Well, at least I'm not the only one," Valerie said getting up.

"That's right! Valerie, you and Kevin attack Vlad from the front while we counter attack from the back!" Tucker said.

"Okay," Valerie said. "Got it!" Kevin said. He threw his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves.

He and Valerie jumped in the air and kicked Vlad back to the ground. "Well, isn't this just peachy?!" Vlad spat sarcastically.

"Save it Masters!" Valerie snapped. Vlad grabbed both Valerie's and Kevin's legs and flipped them over on their backs.

He got up and was about to blast them both, when he felt something hit him in the back. He tumbled forward and Kevin and Valerie rolled out of the way as he hit the ground.

Vlad turned around and saw that Maddie had just blasted him. "Butter biscuit! Will you all just stop, you're not going to win!" Vlad hissed.

He was just about to blast them when he heard: "_**LEAVE THEM ALONE!**_" He turned around and saw Danny speeding towards him with Allyson and the Infi-map in his left arm, and a ball of ecto energy in his right hand.

When Danny threw it at Vlad, he look out a yelp of pain and started rubbing his wrist. The blast didn't even come close to Vlad.

"Ha! I see you're loosing your touch! Now hand over the amulet!" Vlad ordered. Danny landed on the ground and set Allyson and the Infi-map down.

"Forget it Vlad, I won't let you rule anyone! AND I _**WON'T **_LET YOU HURT MY FAMILY!" Danny shouted.

He tried to blast Vlad using his left hand but Vlad just deflected it. He flew towards Danny, balls of pink ecto energy ready to be blasted. Danny jumped out of the way and Vlad punched the ground.

As he pulled his hand out of the dirt, Vlad blasted Danny backwards. "ALLYSON!" Tucker cried.

"DAD!" Allyson cried running for tucker. Vlad turned around and grabbed Allyson by the back of her shirt.

"LET MY DAUGHTER GO PLASMIUS!" Tucker ordered. "I don't think so Foley!" Vlad said.

He turned to face Danny and was instantly hit in the face. Danny yelped in pain again and rubbed his right wrist.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Danny demanded. "I will if you just give me the amulet!" Vlad said.

"NEVER!" Danny said. "Give it to me!" Vlad said blasting Danny back. Danny tried defending himself with his good hand but it didn't succeed. He fell back into a pile of chairs.

"What's going on?" a citizen asked in horror. "Forget what's happening, try to open the door!" another one cried.

"The door's sealed shut!" the second guy in White said. "We can't open it!" the first Guy in White said.

Danny pushed himself up with his left hand and looked at Vlad. He tried to blast him but Vlad just blocked it.

"Give me the amulet!" Vlad said. "NO!" Danny said. "Give it to me or the girl dies!" Vlad said holding Allyson up by her arm.

"_**NO**_!" Danny and Tucker both cried. "Danny!" Allyson said starting to cry again. "Vlad! No! Don't hurt her!" Danny said.

"Then give me the amulet!" Vlad said. "I-NO!" Danny cried, starting to get teary eyed. "Now! It 60 seconds to midnight! Now hand it over! Or your family, friends, and the girl die and I marry your mother!" Vlad said.

"I-I-I…" Danny stammered. "Well?" Vlad asked. Danny shook violently, reached into his shirt, and pulled out the blood red amulet.

"Very good, Daniel, now hand it over," Vlad said holding out his hand. Danny started at it, then at the amulet, then he looked at his friend, family, and Allyson. Then his focused on the clock. 29 seconds to midnight.

Danny glared at Vlad. "Well Daniel?" Vlad asked getting impatient. Danny took a deep breath and screamed: "NEVER!"

He flew high up and threw the amulet into the air. Then with his good hand, Danny blasted the amulet into bits and pieces.

"NO!" Vlad cried. The clock struck midnight and the remains of the Ghostly Amulet rained down on everyone.


	29. A Real Hero

**Chapter 29: A Real Hero!**

As the ashes of the amulet rained down, Vlad's eyes glowed even redder then ever. Danny flew back down and stood right in front of Vlad. "Well! What do you have to say to THAT, V-man?!" Danny snapped.

"I say, good bye little girl!" Vlad said aiming a blast at Allyson. "NO!" Danny cried grabbing Allyson out of Vlad's hand.

Allyson clung onto Danny's neck and Vlad said: "I said if you didn't give me the amulet by midnight, you'd lose your family and friends, and since it's midnight and there's no more amulet…" Vlad said as he crushed the ashes in his fist.

His hand glowed bright pink and he was about ready to blast everyone Danny cared about.

"VLAD! DON'T!" Danny cried. He did the first thing he could think of and grabbed the Infi-map. He chucked it at Vlad's head and Vlad turned around, fuming with rage.

Danny started trembling as he held on to Allyson even tighter. "You know Daniel, I always used to think you had some potential, but now you're just an annoyance with barely any skill!" Vlad said.

"No I'm not!" Danny said still trembling. "Ha! You can't even protect your family!" Vlad said.

"I could!" Danny said. "Well why aren't you? You do know you brought this onto yourself, right? If you hadn't of blown up the Ghostly Amulet, maybe they wouldn't be in danger!" Vlad said.

"What do you mean, the Ghostly Amulet is blown up?" came a raspy golem like voice. Everyone turned in the direction the sound came and saw Sadister floating a few feet above the ground. His blood red eyes were fixed on Vlad and Danny.

"Sadister," Danny whispered. "Who are you?" Vlad asked. "Sadister! And to whom do I have the dishonor of meeting?" Sadister spat.

"Vlad Plasmius! Now if you'll excuse me, I…" Vlad started, but Sadister grabbed his collar and lifted him off the ground.

"Where is the Ghostly Amulet?!" Sadister hissed angrily. "He destroyed it!" Vlad said pointing accusingly at Danny.

"He did now? And what do _you_ have to do with this_sssss_?!" Sadister asked, making a snake like hiss on the last word.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing really!" Vlad said sweating a little. "He was trying to use it to rule the world!" Allyson peeped.

Sadister's eyes started to literally flame and he said: "No one may have the amulet without me permission! That amulet is an ultimate source of power! No one may use it but I!"

"He-HE had it first, I just wanted it! But he destroyed it!" Vlad said waving his finger at Danny.

"He may have had it, but I don't think he USED it, did he now?" Sadister asked, a devious smile creping across his face.

Vlad gulped and Sadister's hand that held Vlad up started glowing. "NO! WAIT! STOP! Don't hurt him!" Danny cried.

"WHAT?!" everyone who was there asked in shock. "He may be an evil crazed up fruit loop, but that doesn't mean he deserves to die!" Danny said.

Sadister released Vlad from his grip, letting him drop to the ground. "Oh thank you Daniel, I'm sorry, SO so sorry! If there's anything I could do for you…" Vlad groveled.

"Uh, yeah, answer to those guys!" Danny said pointing the guards from the Observant High Council flying up to them.

"Alright everyone, we'll take care of this," came an unfamiliar voice. Everyone turned to see two figures with large eyeballs instead of heads. They wore long black robs with gold along the edges.

"Vlad Masters, also known as Vlad Plasmius, you are being arrested for attacking innocent human beings, trying to obtain the Ghostly Amulet to dominate the Earth, and for various other reasons," the first one said.

"Take him away!" the second one ordered. Two guards grabbed Vlad and handcuffed him.

Danny sighed and put Allyson down. He started walking up to the two cycloptic beings. "Danny?" Allyson asked.

"ALLYSON! Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I was so worried!" Tucker cried grabbing Allyson and hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Allyson said hugging Tucker back. She turned around and saw Danny standing in front of the two cycloptic ghosts.

He bowed his head and held out his hands. "What are you doing?" the first being asked, "Aren't you going to arrest me?" Danny asked sadly.

"For what?" the second one asked. "For killing all those people," Danny said looking back at the graveyard.

"Was it your fault?" the first one asked. "No! He didn't do it on purpose at least, I believe I am the one you should be arresting, it was after all _my _amulet that caused all the trouble," Sadister said holding his hands out.

"Wh-what?!" Danny asked in shock. "So it seems, alright Sadister, you're under arrest as well, guards," the second being said snapping it's fingers.

The guards handcuffed Sadister, but didn't get very far when Danny cried: "WAIT! I don't understand!"

"I wrote the _Dark Spirits _book to make a better understanding of the Ghost Zone and all that surrounds it, page three was simply so I wouldn't lose the only thing that could possibly destroy either of our worlds, the copy you found originally was only for me, but then I went to your world to find more to write in it, I misplaced it!" Sadister said.

"So that was why you attacked me, you just wanted the book back," Danny said. "Yes, but I'm actually glad it's gone and the amulet was destroyed, makes it easier for me so I don't have to stop people from using it for worse matters," Sadister said arching an eyebrow at Vlad.

"Alright, take him away!" the second being said. "Wait! Sadister, what was on the back of page three? Just curious," Danny said.

"Nothing really important, just how the paths we choose determine how life your in the Ghost Zone will be," Sadister said. For a brief moment, Danny could of sworn Sadister was smiling, not his usual evil smile, but a warm, friendly smile.

Danny couldn't help but smile back. Sadister bent down, grabbed the Infi-map and said: "Observants, I believe this belongs to the Far Frozen."

"Yes indeed," the second being, or Observant, said taking the Infi-map from Sadister. "We'll be sure to return that, now let's go," the first Observant said.

As Sadister and Vlad were dragged away, the Observants turned to Danny and said: "Take care Phantom." before flying off.

Danny sighed and turned around to Allyson. Allyson smiled. Tucker, who was still holding Allyson, gapped at Danny.

"D-Danny?" he asked. "Hey tuck," Danny said smiling. Tucker practically dropped Allyson and ran to hug Danny. Considering Danny was still fourteen and tucker was now 28, it wasn't as easy as hoped, but they didn't seem to mind.

"DANNY!" Maddie cried. She threw Tucker off of Danny and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Oh my baby! We're so sorry, we didn't know! We'll never hurt you again!" she said as she rocked him back and forth in her hug.

Jack joined in the hug and said: "We missed you son." "I…missed you too guys," Danny said, having a gut feeling his friends told them about his secret.

When his parents let go, Danny found himself immediately stuck between Sam's arms. "DANNY! Oh man! I thought I'd never see you again! I've missed you so much! Are you okay? Danny I messed you!"

"I'd be better if you weren't squeezing me!" Danny said feeling like he was about to die again.

"Oh, heh, sorry!" Sam said letting go. "So, this is the Danny I've heard so much about?" Kevin asked walking up to them.

"Uh, yeah, sorry for coming in on your wedding," Danny said. "That's okay, you seem like a nice kid. I can see why Sam liked you so much…" Kevin said.

Sam automatically rammed Kevin in the arm with her elbow and Kevin said: "…As a friend!" Sam smiled and said: "It's good to see you Danny."

"You too Sam," Danny said. Valerie ran up to him and said: "Uh, Danny, I'm REALLY sorry if I ever hurt you and…"

"It's okay Val," Danny said hugging her. Valerie hugged him back and Jazz ran up to them, hugging Danny as well.

"Good to see you again little brother," she said. "I'm really happy to see all of you, especially to see you alive," Danny said.

"Eh hem." Everyone turned to see the Guys in White and the citizens of Amity Park. "Well, we'd just like to say sorry ghost kid," the first Guy in White said.

"Yeah, and we'll do whatever you want us to do to make it up to you," the second guy in White said.

"Thanks guys….in white," Danny said. The Guys in White smiled. "Wait, who's gonna be our mayor if that ghost was the mayor?" a citizen asked.

"Well, until that's decided, I'll take over the office, being the deputy mayor, it's my job," a man with short brown hair with a bald spot on the top of his head.

Danny smiled at his family and friends. "I couldn't have done it without you guys, especially you Allyson, thanks for believing in me," Danny said.

"You're welcome Danny," Allyson said hugging Danny. "Allyson, Allyson Parker?" the deputy mayor asked.

"Well, I was an orphan, but then Tucker adopted me, I don't even know what my last name is though," Allyson said.

"Well, according to this record I found, you're Allyson Parker, daughter of Jeffrey and Melissa Parker, who both died about nine years ago. It seems in their will they left you something," the deputy mayor said handing Allyson a piece of paper.

Allyson read over it and said: "That's a lot of zeros!" "And this was your mothers when she was in high school, I thought you might want this," the deputy mayor said handing Allyson a small diary.

Allyson opened it up and a small page fell out. "Danny picked it up and read:

_April 3, 2007_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I was almost attacked by the ghost boy. Luckily he didn't shot me. I really wonder if he's a real hero or not._

_-Melissa _

"Sounds like your mom was a survivor," Tucker said. Danny suddenly remembered something. The teenage girl he was about to attack. She had light brown hair and jade green eyes. It was almost like an older version of Allyson, but with no blondness in her hair.

"Ally, I'm sorry," Danny said. "Why?" Allyson asked. "If I had killed your mom you wouldn't be here right now," Danny said.

"It's okay Danny, because you didn't," Allyson said. "But…" Danny started. "It's okay," Allyson said hugging Danny.

Danny smiled and hugged her back. "And ghost boy," the deputy mayor said. Danny looked up.

"We're all really sorry about this whole thing, from now on, every April 3rd, we'll celebrate how Danny Phantom saved Amity Park, AND the world!" the deputy mayor said.

Everyone cheered and Danny smiled the widest smile he could. He was finally accepted again. He was a real hero.

**Okay, now before you all leave, there's one more chapter. It's more of an epilogue, but could you please read it? It would be appreciated! Please R&R with no flames please! Thank you.**


	30. The Aftermath of It All

**Here's the epilogue as promised! Sorry it was late, real life got in the way! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 30: The Aftermath of it All!**

Two years later, on April 3rd, Allyson was now ten years old. Not much had changed except she was a foot taller and wore her hair in a ponytail. Tucker was sitting on the porch with Sam, Kevin, Valerie, and Sam's baby daughter, Lilith. She had the same purple eyes as Sam but she had dark red hair.

"So anyway, I've got the whole week off because I've done so much already, which is good , because I can help Allyson work on her ghost project," Tucker said.

"I don't think you need to worry about helping her," Valerie said. Just then, a white RV with a green F on the side of it pulled up to the house.

"Of course," Tucker said. Jazz stuck her head out of the window and said: "Hey everyone."

"Hi Jazz," everyone said. "Where's Ally, Tuck?" Jazz asked. "One second, ALLY! JAZZ IS HERE!" Tucker called.

"ONE SECOND!" Allyson called from upstairs. She stuck her head out the window and said: "OKAY!"

Jazz pulled out a thermos and Allyson jumped out the window. Jazz opened the thermos and aimed it at Allyson.

There was a flash of blue light and a streak of black and white burst out of it, catching Allyson before she fell any farther.

Danny floated in the air with Allyson for a second then said: "Good! You're getting better."

Allyson giggled and Danny set her down on one of the porch chairs. "Hi guys," Danny said.

"Hi Danny," everyone said. "Ghost boy!" Lilith peeped. "Is that her first word?" Danny asked smiling and arching an eyebrow.

"Yep, it's the only one she knows though," Sam said. "Now we don't know whether she wants to see you or use the bathroom," Kevin said.

"Danny!" Maddie called from the RV. "Come on son, let's get going!" Jack called. "I gotta go, bye!" Danny said.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Valerie asked. "Getting ready for tonight," Danny said. "Oh right," Valerie said.

"See you guys there!" Danny said. "Bye!" everyone called. Danny flew back into the RV and it rode off.

"Ghost boy!" Lilith peeped again. "Yep! But he's not just a ghost boy Lilith, he's a hero!" Allyson said smiling.

**THE END!**

_**Yes! It's finally over! The story is finished! Wow! This is my longest story so far! I'm happy! Well, I hope you all liked it! And if you like stories that are more like this instead of my usual humor stories, I have two more like this coming up soon! If you liked my story, please review! If you didn't like it, don't say anything please!**_

_**Have a good day! -Alex!**_


End file.
